L'amour guérisseur
by Dragonha
Summary: Suite à un accident Tatsuha perd la mémoire. Il oublie tout le monde sans exception. Qui va pouvoir l'aider à retrouver ses souvenirs?
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur :** Dragonha, Mag (ou moi si vous préférez)

**Disclamer :** Ne m'appelant pas Murakami, Tatsuha, Eiri et Ryuichi ne m'appartiennent pas. Cependant, il y a un perso, inventé de toute pièce, qui m'appartient, alors pas touche svp.

**Warning :** Alors ceci est une relation homme x homme, homosexuelle explicite. Un rating MM donc. Homophobes, prudes et trop jeunes lecteurs sensibles, veuillez appuyer sur la croix en haut de l'écran merci.

**Résumé :** Ryuichi x Tatsuha. Suite à un accident de voiture, Tatsuha perd la mémoire. Il oublie tout le monde sans exception. Mais n'y a-t-il vraiment aucun espoir de le guérir ? Lemon. J'avertis certains persos sont ooc.

**Anecdote sur l'histoire** : J'avais prévu un OS mais l'histoire complète faisant plus de 40 pages Word, vous aurez une mini fic de 3 chapitres.

L'idée m'est venue d'exploiter un point que j'aurais pu développer sur mon autre fic Gravitation : Be there. Lisez pour savoir de quoi je parle.

Deuxième point, en relisant le manga et le passage où Tatsuha et Ryuichi sont dans le zoo, je me suis dit qu'il aurait pu se passer quelque chose que Murakami sensei aurait pu dissimuler. Je vais chercher loin, mais vous comprendrez toute la fic.

Et après tout ce bla-bla je vous dis bonne lecture.

**L'amour guérisseur**

**Chapitre 1**

C'était un après-midi comme tant d'autres, Tatsuha Uesugi rentrait chez lui, accompagné de ses copains de la faculté de commerce. Ils parlaient de tout et de rien, jusqu'à ce qu'Inamoto propose de s'arrêter à l'arcade qui était sur leur route.

Les trois amis furent d'accord et entrèrent dans la salle de jeux sans plus attendre. Après avoir bataillé chacun leur tour aux courses de motos, et au jeu de combat Tekken 3, ils finirent par en avoir assez. Du coup, les trois jeunes reprirent leur chemin initial.

Malheureusement, le destin mit sur leur route un jeune enfant jouant au ballon sur le trottoir. Alors que la balle lui échappait des mains, le gamin chercha à la rattraper. Il eut la chance que Tatsuha intercepta le jouet avec ses pieds.

« Tu devrais faire attention, petit. C'est très dangereux de t'amuser comme ça, je pense que tu devrais rentrer chez toi. » recommanda l'étudiant. L'enfant acquiesça à son avertissement avec un grand sourire.

Satisfait, il tapota doucement la tête du garçon et s'éloigna, retrouvant ses deux amis. Inamoto les laissa là, passant par le parc pour rentrer chez lui. Après un dernier signe de main, les deux jeunes hommes allaient reprendre leur route.

Un bruit bizarre, les fit cependant se retourner. Le même gosse qu'il avait interpellé, traversait la route en tapotant dans son ballon. Cela déjà était imprudent, mais le pire fut qu'il se retrouva au milieu de la route quand les feux de signalisation changèrent de couleurs.

Un camion démarra sur l'instant et fonça vers le petit… et le heurta. Le crissement des pneus sur le bitume alerta les personnes présentes de l'accident.

Une bonne dizaine de gens se regroupa autour du conducteur penché sur une forme anormalement grande. Tatsuha sans réfléchir avait sauté par-dessus la rambarde de sécurité et attrapé le gamin pour lui éviter le choc.

« Eh mon garçon, tiens bon. Je suis désolé, vraiment désolé. » psalmodiait l'homme. L'autre ami de Tat-chan s'empressa de taper le numéro des urgences sur son portable et de leur communiquer l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. Les autres automobilistes, avec le camion en travers de la rue, sortirent de leur voiture, pour voir ce qui se passait.

Pendant tout le temps que dura l'attente de l'ambulance, le jeune accidenté, blessé à la tête et brûlé sur une partie du corps, parvint à rester éveillé. Ce ne fut qu'une minute avant que les infirmiers n'arrivent qu'il s'évanouit, incapable de tenir plus longtemps, à cause de sa perte de sang.

Hideaki Yoritomo suivit rapidement les ambulanciers dans le van d'urgence et remplit la fiche de patient de son camarade. Une fois les informations récupérées, la jeune femme qui lui avait tendu les papiers composa un numéro sur son téléphone.

Quelques tonalités plus tard, un homme décrocha. « Allô ? Monsieur Uesugi ? C'est à propos de votre fils Tatsuha. Il est… blessé, il a eu un accident de voiture. » Quelques explications plus tard, elle raccrocha.

Mizuki, la jeune infirmière détestait devoir annoncer ces nouvelles aux familles, mais elle se devait de faire son boulot, et de sauver une vie. Aussi vite que possible, elle prodigua les premiers soins au jeune homme, qu'elle trouva d'ailleurs très beau une fois qu'elle eut fait tout ce qu'elle pouvait.

L'hôpital d'Osaka arriva en vue très vite, on fit descendre la civière et deux hommes l'emmenèrent d'office dans la salle de soins la plus proche, rapatriant deux médecins compétents qui prirent le patient en charge. Ces derniers, autant que faire se peut, rétablirent le garçon de leur mieux.

Pendant ce temps, Le père Uesugi, ainsi que Mika qui venait lui rendre visite, se mirent en catastrophe à récupérer quelques vêtements et affaires de toilettes pour le cadet de la famille. Sitôt cela fait, ils chopèrent un taxi et arrivèrent anxieux et énervés à la clinique.

Au moins, l'acte du jeune Uesugi avait sauvé le jeune enfant qui s'en sortait avec quelques égratignures. Le vieux prêtre et sa fille le rencontrèrent avec sa mère, alors qu'ils attendaient tous des nouvelles du héroïque garçon. Le petit garçon raconta l'aventure, avec un petit trémolo dans la voix. Il se souvenait que l'homme lui avait dit d'arrêter de jouer avec son ballon, mais l'envie avait été trop forte, et il se sentait immensément coupable.

Mika rassura le garçon, persuadée que Tat-chan ne lui en tiendrait pas rigueur, trop heureux de le voir sans rien de plus que de légers bleus. Le petit Kai lui sourit timidement, remarquant au passage que les enfants de la famille Uesugi étaient semble-t-il tous très beaux. A se demander si le vieil homme était vraiment leur père.

Lorsqu'enfin les portes de la salle de soins s'ouvrirent, les quatre personnes se levèrent, la grande sœur du blessé avait des yeux inquiets et des larmes prêtes à couler. Le vieux père lui ne montrait qu'un visage impassible, mais il était cependant anxieux du sort de son dernier né.

Les deux hommes qui avaient soigné le brun s'avancèrent. Des sourires encourageants se dessinèrent sur leurs visages. Cela incita le petit groupe à se calmer et à espérer une guérison rapide.

Le premier médecin prit la parole. « Calmez-vous, il va très bien s'en sortir. Son hémorragie était importante mais nous l'avons stoppée sans mal. Nous lui avons fait un transfert de sang et nous avons soigné ses brûlures. Vous pourrez le voir dans quelques minutes. Maintenant je dois vous laisser, mon collègue vous expliquera le reste. »

'_Plutôt lui que moi. Je ne veux sous aucun prétexte leur expliquer ce qui les attend. Je ne gagnerais qu'à me faire insulter et à me faire traiter d'incompétent. Bonne chance, Saraï.' _pensa le docteur Sato en marchant rapidement jusqu'à son prochain patient.

Ainsi l'autre docteur fit signe aux quatre personnes de le suivre jusqu'à la chambre du garçon. Tout cela en commençant à leur parler de la mauvaise nouvelle. « Comme vous l'a expliqué le docteur il va très bien, physiquement du moins. Il ne présentera pas de cicatrices. Malheureusement, il y a une séquelle non négligeable. »

« Expliquez-vous ! » pressa la jeune femme qu'il supposait être la sœur du patient. Il s'exécuta rapidement. « Il a été blessé à la tête, dû au choc de sa réception sur la rue, de là, son sang n'à presque pas cesser de couler. Avec le don de sang, il n'a plus à s'inquiéter pour sa santé physique. Le problème c'est que son esprit aura sûrement été ébranlé. J'entends donc par là, qu'il y a de très fortes probabilités d'amnésie. »

Ils étaient arrivés devant la chambre, mais personne n'entra. Les deux parents de Tatsuha accusèrent le choc, sa sœur commença à pleurer, et son père à trembler. Par compassion pour eux, le médecin leur laissa digérer l'information puis les fit doucement entrer, la vision du jeune garçon dans cet état de faiblesse allait leur faire un choc en plus.

Le pauvre étudiant était là allongé, encore sous l'effet des tranquillisants et sans doute du choc. Saraï ne laissa pas entrer l'enfant et sa mère. Il se devait de rester professionnel et de commencer d'abord par s'assurer de l'état psychologique du garçon, avant de le soumettre à des étrangers.

Peut-être la présence de sa famille le mettrait en confiance même s'il ne les reconnaissait pas. Les liens du sang sont en général plus fort que la raison et la science, alors pourquoi pas.

Les Uesugi regardaient effarés le jeune homme. Les bandages qu'ils pouvaient apercevoir leur fit comprendre que tout le côté gauche de son corps était brûlé, celui enserrant sa tête les effrayait sans doute plus que tout. Sans doute que pour ceux qui avaient connu le brun avant son accident cela devait choquer atrocement. Lui, avec tout le recul qu'il se devait de conserver, voyait toujours le bon côté de la chose : il était toujours en vie.

Mika avança prudemment au chevet de son petit-frère, tendant la main et effleurant avec douceur ses cheveux emmêlés. Un léger mouvement alerta les trois personnages que le jeune garçon allait se réveiller. D'un hochement de tête, le médecin et les deux autres se comprirent.

Azusa Saraï se posa sur un siège à côté du lit et attendit patiemment que son patient ouvre les yeux. Les paupières de Tatsuha papillonnèrent et s'ouvrirent finalement, pour voir près de lui un bel homme aux cheveux mi-longs noir et aux yeux d'un gris anthracite. « Un ange. »

Ce n'était rien d'autre qu'un murmure, mais l'homme l'entendit et ne put s'empêcher de rougir. « A peine réveillé qu'il commence déjà à blaguer. » soupira sa sœur. Elle se forçait à y voir une plaisanterie pour ne pas sombrer dans le chagrin que son cher frère probablement amnésique causait sans le savoir.

« Non, Tatsuha je ne suis pas un ange, et tu n'es pas mort. Je m'appelle Azusa Saraï et je serais ton médecin pendant le temps de ta convalescence. » déclara doucement le jeune praticien, âgé de 27 ans.

Le garçon allongé sur son lit, eut un flash à son dernier mot. Il se rappelait avoir percuté un camion, avec un enfant dans les bras, puis sa tête avait cogné sur le bitume et enfin s'était évanoui au bout d'un temps.

A son regard perdu dans le vague, Saraï comprit qu'il se souvenait de son accident, peut-être que les choses étaient moins pires que ce qu'il imaginait. Il s'assura rapidement de toutes les constances du garçon, en jetant un coup d'œil sur le dernier relevé qu'il avait entre les mains.

Enfin, il demanda au brun s'il se sentait bien. Celui-ci répondit que oui. « Mademoiselle ? Pourriez-vous m'aider à arranger ses coussins pour qu'il puisse s'asseoir. « Bien sûr. » Elle exécuta les mêmes gestes que le médecin. Celui-ci remarqua d'ailleurs que la jeune femme subissait un examen de la part de son frère.

Il espéra une réaction. Et même si elle tarda, elle vint. « Mika ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je te croyais à Tokyo. » Surprise sur le coup, elle parvint à lui expliquer qu'elle était venue rendre visite à leur père, qu'elle désigna d'ailleurs de la main. Celui-ci s'approcha et prit la main de son fils, le regardant dans les yeux.

Ses gestes surprirent le frère et la sœur. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de se montrer ainsi que ce soit en public ou à la maison. « Papa ? Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? Je ne suis pas mort, d'après le médecin, il est bien trop tôt pour m'enterrer. » « Qu'est-ce que je disais. Toujours à plaisanter, quelque soit le moment. » s'écria Mika, ravie de constater qu'apparemment il n'avait aucun problème.

De cela, Azusa n'était pas sûr. C'est pourquoi, il s'immisça dans la conversation et éloigna un peu les proches et commença à poser plusieurs questions d'ordres généraux au garçon. Du genre tenir un crayon, écrire, lire et comprendre une phrase. Puis il passa au plus dur, le souvenir de ses proches.

A la stupeur de ses deux parents, il ne se souvenait que d'eux. Les photos qu'ils montrèrent d'Ayaka, de ses amis de fac et de lycée, ainsi que du groupe Bad Luck et de Tôma ne lui firent rien. Pire la photo de son propre frère ne raviva aucun flash. Mais ce qui stupéfia littéralement la jeune épouse de Tôma Seguchi fut que quand elle lui montra une photo de son groupe préféré il ne reconnut personne. Même pas son chanteur préféré.

Elle et son père apprirent plus tard que la chose était courante, on se souvenait mieux de ceux qu'on ne voyait pas souvent ou qu'on n'appréciait pas avec de grands sentiments. Successivement, Mika puis le vieux.

A la suite de leur entretien à quatre sur les choses dont se souvenait le blessé, le médecin leur parla de ses conclusions. « Il semble relativement bien pour un tel choc. Selon ce que vous m'avez raconté, il se souvient d'à peu près tout à l'exception de ses relations de Tokyo et de deux de ses amis. L'un d'eux l'a accompagné jusqu'ici. Il est donc probable qu'inconsciemment il les relie à l'accident. »

« En bref, il pourra sortir sans problèmes et vivre à peu de choses près une vie normale. Malgré tout, il a besoin de repos, je vais donc lui prescrire une ou deux semaines de repos, ainsi qu'un antidouleur au cas où ses brûlures ou sa tête l'élancerait. »

Les deux personnes acquiescèrent et acquirent l'ordonnance dans la minute. Après cela, un petit coup timide se fit entendre sur la porte. Ils avaient pratiquement oublié le petit et sa mère. Avec acceptation du praticien, le vieillard leur ouvrit la porte et les laissa entrer.

La jeune mère se couvrit la bouche à la vision du pauvre garçon qui avait courageusement sauvé son enfant, elle fondit aussi sec en larmes, présentant ses excuses aux proches du garçon. Le petit en revanche n'eut pas trop peur à la vision des bandages recouvrant le corps de son sauveur.

A la place, il s'approcha doucement. D'une petite voix un peu triste, il présenta ses excuses au brun et s'inclina. Puis le jeune garçon s'approcha un peu plus du lit et grimpa dessus, ébahissant les quatre adultes de la salle. Avant que sa mère ne l'ait attrapé, il eut le temps de glisser à l'oreille de son héros : « merci et tu sais même avec ça, tu es toujours très beau. »

Tat-chan lui fit un beau sourire et lui glissa également un merci pour le compliment. La petite famille salua alors les quatre personnes et s'en allèrent.

Après cet entretien, la famille Uesugi put enfin sortir de l'hôpital, avec un Tatsuha un peu faible. Il hérita à l'accueil de béquilles, et son équilibre, jusque là précaire, se stabilisa quelque peu.

Mika soutint son frère pendant que le vieux moine héla un taxi qui les reconduisit chez eux rapidement. Arrivé à leur grande demeure, l'étudiant fut installé confortablement sur le canapé. Et alors que sa sœur allait arranger sa chambre, son père commanda par téléphone des plats chinois qu'il demanda à faire livrer chez eux.

Le repas englouti, ils passèrent une soirée calme à regarder la télé ensemble comme cela leur était très rarement arrivé, depuis la mort de leur bien-aimée mère.

Après cela, le frère et la sœur montèrent se coucher, le premier aidé par la jeune femme pour monter les escaliers. Dans sa chambre, la brune avait déposé une bouteille d'eau, voyant que son frangin grimaçait de douleur à cause de sa jambe, elle lui fit avaler le médicament prescrit un peu plus tôt.

Bien que le goût de la pilule lui déplaise, il l'ingurgita sans faire d'histoire. Cela ne changeait pas de d'habitude, le garçon avait toujours été plus raisonnable en étant malade qu'en étant en bonne santé.

Grâce aux médicaments, le jeune garçon passa une nuit tranquille, et se réveilla le lendemain sans la moindre douleur. Il descendit l'escalier seul, personne d'autre n'étant réveillé. Il se déplaça comme il put jusqu'à la cuisine et commença à préparer le petit déjeuner.

L'odeur sembla réveiller les deux autres. Son père arriva le premier et s'assit comme si de rien n'était à la table de la salle à manger. Par contre, quand sa fille descendit et qu'elle entendit du bruit dans la cuisine, elle passa d'un coup à l'état du je-dors-encore-à-moitié à son état Furie raisonnable.

« Tatsuha ! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? » hurla-t-elle directement à son pauvre petit frère qui sursauta. Elle avait eu la brillante idée de l'interrompre alors qu'il faisait sauter un pancake, son déjeuner préféré. Du coup, la mini crêpe vola et s'écrasa sur la main tendue de Tatsuha. Celui-ci se dépêcha de poser sa nourriture sur son assiette.

Alors qu'il entamait la préparation d'un deuxième morceau, il répondit enfin à la jeune femme. « Ca ne se voit pas. Je prépare le petit-déjeuner. Il y a tout ce qu'il faut sur la table, j'ai juste envie de pancakes. Maintenant excuses-moi, et ne me refais pas une frayeur pareille.»

La colère de sa sœur ne diminua pas à son explication, mais elle n'explosa plus. Elle déclara sèchement qu'elle allait s'occuper de finir son plat, et qu'il devait aller s'asseoir à table. Le garçon ne dit rien et ne bougea pas, ce n'était pas parce qu'il était blessé qu'il allait arrêter de vivre sa vie comme il l'entendait.

« Papa ! Bouges-toi les fesses ! Et viens m'aider. Il ne faut pas qu'il aggrave plus son cas. » L'homme l'entendit et s'exécuta, il vint attraper son fils par les épaules et le força à le suivre dans la pièce d'à côté. Cela fait, Mika termina rapidement la cuisine et les rejoignit. Avant de se mettre à manger, elle soigna la main légèrement douloureuse de son imbécile de frère.

Enfin, le repas se termina calmement sans qu'ils n'échangent plus un mot. De même, le père les quitta sans rien dire pour se réfugier dans son antre sacrée et prier les dieux. Toute cette histoire ramenait à lui des souvenirs qu'il avait préférés occulter. Sa fille était sans doute trop jeune à l'époque pour bien s'en souvenir mais sa mère était morte dans un accident de voiture, contrairement à Tatsuha elle n'avait pas survécu au choc, en protégeant une petite fille.

Le vieux moine passa donc une partie de sa matinée à revivre ses douleurs souvenirs. Il se rappelait qu'à l'époque Tatsuha n'avait que deux ans et que donc il ne se souvenait pas de cela. En revanche Eiri et Mika eux devaient s'en rappeler et la réminiscence de cette douloureuse journée allait sans doute refaire surface avec ce qui était arrivé à Tatsuha. C'était probablement la raison pour laquelle sa fille couvait déjà beaucoup Tat-chan.

En effet, soucieuse et se rappelant parfaitement le fameux jour, sa fille aida d'autorité son petit frère à monter dans sa chambre. Elle le laissa seul et s'isola pour téléphoner à son mari.

De son côté, Tat-chan ne voulait pas rester à ne rien faire, sa convalescence était un bon prétexte pour étudier ou pour occuper son temps à une de ses passions. Comme son frère, le garçon adorait lire mais aussi écrire. Oh rien d'aussi compliqué qu'un roman mais taper sur son portable de petits textes tantôt mélancoliques tantôt joyeux ne lui déplaisait pas.

Aussi, il s'empara d'une feuille et d'un bic et commença à rédiger un texte en prose sur son ressenti face à l'accident et les débouchés. Il mit sur papier sa détresse d'avoir raviver des souvenirs douloureux à la famille entière. Car aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, il se souvenait du jour de la mort de sa précieuse mère, celle qui lui avait appris ce qu'était l'amour avant que sa sœur ne voie qu'il existe. Sa relation avec son frère alors était presque fusionnelle et ils s'entendaient à merveille. Tout avait changé avec la mort de Laïka, leur mère et l'histoire qu'avait vécue Eiri à New York.

Bien d'autres sentiments furent étalés sur de nombreuses feuilles. Puis s'étant bien déchargé sur les bouts de papier, il s'empara d'un livre et en commença la lecture.

Dans le jardin de la maison, Mika avait plaqué son portable contre son oreille et attendit que Tôma daigne décrocher. Enfin au bout de cinq sonneries, la voix douce de Seguchi retentit. « Ah ! Mika. Tu rentres bientôt ? Je sais que tu n'aimes pas rester avec ton père trop longtemps. Et puis, j'aimerais beaucoup avoir un petit week-end en couple, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? »

La respiration de sa femme alerta le producteur de NG, elle semblait bizarre, et hachée. Là, il sentit que quelque chose se tramait. « Mika ? Qu'y a-t-il ? Tu as un problème ? Il t'est arrivé quelque chose, mais dis-moi ! »

« Si tu me laissais en placer une aussi. » Répondit-elle d'un ton sévère qu'elle ne prenait quasiment jamais avec lui, sauf quand il était en retard à leurs rendez-vous romantiques. « Il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose. Ca ne m'enchante pas de devoir supporter mon père, mais il va le falloir. »

« Expliques-moi. » suggéra Tôma un peu inquiet, mais rassuré en comprenant que sa femme n'avait rien ou pas directement. « Il y a que mon petit frère a failli mourir. » « Quoi ! Il avait hurlé. Eiri ? Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? Mika si tu ne me réponds pas, je vais… »

La jeune femme le coupa brusquement au milieu de sa phrase. « Bon sang Tôma, il n'y a pas qu'Eiri dans la vie. Et puis que voudrais-tu qu'il vienne foutre à Kyoto cet abruti. Non, c'est Tatsuha, il a été renversé par un camion pour sauver un gamin. Il a été gravement blessé, mais le pire c'est que… qu'il est… amnésique. »

Un long silence s'installait dans la conversation puis prudemment, parce qu'il connaissait la vérité sur la mort de la mère de son épouse, il déclara tristement. « Oh ! Mi-chan je suis désolé. Tu veux que je fasse le nécessaire pour venir te rejoindre et essayer de lui faire revenir la mémoire ? »

« Non ! Ne fais rien, je voulais juste te prévenir que je ne rentrerai pas tout de suite à la maison, je vais rester quelques semaines ici pour m'occuper de lui. Et puis, il se souvient de moi et de papa, mais pas de toi, ni d'Eiri d'ailleurs. Il ne se souvient que de nous parce que nos liens ne sont pas aussi forts que je l'imaginais. Selon le médecin c'est un cas courant, mais ça me démoralise. »

Le blond comprit bien la situation, et bien qu'il n'apprécia pas que ses plans soient gâchés, il savait que son beau frère passait avant tout pour sa femme. Aussi il ne lui murmura que quelques mots avant qu'elle ne raccroche. « Ne te surmènes pas chérie et gardes courage, c'est la meilleur façon pour le guérir. »

« Merci. » finit-elle avant de raccrocher son portable. Elle décida de suivre les sages conseils de son homme, elle resta un moment dans le jardin à contempler les fleurs en pleine éclosion. _'Quelle ironie, _pensa-t-elle, _dire que son accident s'est déroulé le même mois, mais ça fait déjà seize ans.' _

Son vieux père sortit de son bien-aimé temple, apparemment, l'heure de dîner était arrivée. Il ne sortait de sa cachette que pour avaler quelque chose avant de retourner se terrer dans l'obscure salle. La vie allait être vraiment dure ces prochaines semaines, mais elle ferait tout pour rattraper ses erreurs de jeunesse, particulièrement sa négligence envers son frère. Comme tous les autres Eiri avait occupé son temps parce qu'il était fragile et plus beau que Tatsuha selon tout le voisinage.

Et puis, il faut dire que l'écart qu'il y avait entre eux était plus conséquent qu'avec son blondinet de frangin. Alors qu'Eiri et elle n'avait que trois ans de différence, il y avait neuf ans d'écart entre elle et Tatsuha, elle ne lui avait donc porté aucun intérêt puisqu'elle ne voyait rien de profitable en lui. Elle avait été bien égoïste et égocentrique à cette époque, mais là encore, leur mère œuvrait pour qu'ils s'entendent relativement bien.

Sortant de ses pensées, la jeune femme s'en retourna à l'intérieur et remonta à la chambre du blessé pour l'aider à descendre à manger. Un repas silencieux encore une fois. Une routine s'installa et le temps commença à passer.

**A Tokyo, Appartement de Yuki et Shuichi. **

« Hé Yuki, tu pourrais écouter quand je te parle. » bouda Shu-chan. « Hm. » Yuki n'était vraiment pas d'humeur à écouter son débile de chanteur déliré sur son futur hit et sa précieuse rivalité avec le Sakuma Ryuichi international, l'idole et le rival idéal pour le motiver à progresser et à le surpasser.

En fait, depuis ce matin, le blond ne savait pas pourquoi il était d'une telle humeur, alors qu'il venait de remettre son manuscrit à sa responsable d'édition. Le téléphone retentit soudain. Faisant comme chez lui, ce qui était le cas normalement, le châtain décrocha joyeusement.

Bien mal lui en prit. C'était une furie enragée au possible qui se trouvait au bout du fil. « Shuichi ! Par les cornes de l'enfer, laisse donc mon cher frère décrocher pour une fois dans sa vie, ça me fera des vacances ! Passe lui immédiatement ce maudit téléphone ou je t'étrangle. Et n'essaies même pas d'écouter notre conversation, elle ne te concerne pas ! C'est compris ?! »

« Oui Madame. » Yuki fut étonné, un coup de fil de sa sœur ça n'arrivait pas tous les jours. Cela dit il eut un rictus à sa diatribe enflammée envers son petit-ami, parfaitement connu comme un grand curieux.

« Quoi ? » répondit le blond au téléphone alors que son chanteur filait à toute vitesse dans la chambre à coucher pour ne rien entendre. Il savait que s'il ne s'exécutait pas la femme saurait tout et trouverait un moyen pour le punir.

L'écrivain eut alors la réponse à sa mauvaise humeur du jour, il avait senti que quelque chose allait se passer, et même s'il joua parfaitement son rôle de sans cœur, il ne put s'empêcher d'imaginer son petit frère au bord de la mort. Les souvenirs affluèrent à lui et la mort de sa mère se rejoua longtemps dans son esprit, après avoir raccroché avec sa sœur.

Cependant même si le passé était douloureux, il savait que le sort de son petit frère lui importait plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre. Il prit donc la décision de passer prendre de ses nouvelles sous peu. Maintenant devait-il en parler à Shuichi en sachant que cela le blesserait ou devait-il se taire ?

La réponse ne lui vint pas. Il rangea dans un coin de son esprit que Tôma était au courant de l'affaire aussi. Peut-être pouvaient-ils en parler ensemble. Ca ne coûterait rien de lui demander son avis.

N'entendant plus de bruit dans la pièce, le brun revint et regarda Yuki espérant qu'il lui parle des problèmes que pouvait avoir sa sœur, vu la violence avec laquelle elle l'avait agressé verbalement.

« Dégages sale mioche. Je ne veux pas en parler. » Malgré son envie de savoir Shuichi se tint tranquille et acquiesça. Il avait finalement compris que son amour finirait par tout lui raconter à un moment ou à un autre. Ou il pouvait tout aussi bien tout découvrir subtilement en entendant une conversation privée entre Yuki et son confident habituel : Seguchi.

Ses soupçons furent fondés quand son blondinet lui murmura doucement qu'il l'accompagnerait au travail le lendemain. Puis, c'était toujours sa stratégie pour l'entourlouper, il vint enserrer le chanteur et démarra l'opération : faisons le oublier en l'accaparant au pieu, là au moins il se tait ou presque.

Malheureusement pour Eiri, le garçon avait toujours une excellente mémoire pour ce genre de choses, ainsi que pour les coups fourrés foireux qu'il s'amusait encore à faire à son manager et à son détesté producteur.

**Tokyo, le lendemain, NG Productions **

Comme prévu, le couple débarqua à NG sur le coup des huit heures et demie. Ils empruntèrent tous deux l'ascenseur droit devant eux. Arrivé au deuxième étage, Shuichi se sépara de son amant après un rapide baiser. Celui-ci continua son ascension jusqu'au quatrième étage où se trouvait le bureau de son beau-frère.

Le blond entra après avoir toqué à la porte directoriale et toisa comme à son habitude le satanique directeur qui s'était marié à sa sœur. Le dit beau-frère ne faisait que lui sourire exagérément, en lui disant bonjour.

De l'autre côté de la porte, sans que personne ne le remarque, Shu-chan avait collé son oreille contre le battant, attendant la fameuse discussion. Il savait qu'il prenait le risque de se faire repérer par les deux hommes, le connaissant bien désormais. Malgré tout, il était trop curieux pour laisser son cher Yuki se ronger les sangs sans lui.

Ce que le gamin de vingt ans n'avait pas prévu c'est qu'une autre personne vint à l'étage. Il fut donc surpris quand l'ascenseur desservit une idole sur les pierres polies du couloir. Encore pire, la personne qui venait d'arriver n'était autre que Ryuichi Sakuma, l'être le plus excentrique de la planète après lui.

Si bien qu'avant que l'homme brun ne prononce une syllabe, le jeune lui bâillonna la bouche. « Chut ! Pas un mot monsieur Sakuma. Je suis en pleine mission d'espionnage, il ne faut surtout pas faire un bruit. Yuki me cache quelque chose et je suis bien décidé à savoir de quoi il s'agit. Dans tous les cas, ça a l'air sérieux. Alors par pitié silence et prudence, je vous en conjure.»

Ses célèbres yeux de chien battu, combiné à son attaque d'étouffement, fit juré à la pauvre victime qu'il serait muet comme une tombe et ne le trahirait pas. Bien sûr après cela, ils s'agglutinèrent aux montants de la porte et prirent la conversation en marche.

« Eiri-chan. Je suis content de te voir, c'est rare quand tu m'appelles comme ça. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ? » demanda Seguchi. Son vis-à-vis le darda d'un regard noir à ses âneries de fausse politesse.

« Seguchi, tu es déjà au courant non ? De ce qui est arrivé à Tatsuha. » Un hochement de tête prudent et sérieux lui répondit. Si bien que le beau blond poursuivit. « Je voudrais juste savoir une chose. Que t'a-t-elle raconté ? Je n'ai eu droit qu'à la version courte et de là, je déciderais de la suite. »

« A moi aussi, elle ne m'a raconté que les grandes lignes, elle était toujours bouleversée. Elle pleurait, je l'ai entendue mais sa peine était à mon avis exacerbée par les souvenirs de votre mère d'il y a seize ans. Plus que l'accident en lui-même, c'est la répétition de ce jour qui l'a ébranlée pour moi. Je connais bien Mika, elle est forte, mais ravagée par les moments douloureux que vous avez vécus enfants. »

« Ce n'est pas ce que je te demande, elle ne t'a rien dit sur Tatsuha ? » se récria Yuki, chose rarissime. « Elle m'a juste confié que son état avait été préoccupant, mais que finalement, il s'en ait mieux tiré qu'elle. Il est vivant, c'est tout ce que tu dois savoir. C'est la seule chose qui soit importante, non ? » Le producteur de NG lisait parfaitement dans les yeux dorés de son être le plus cher, il n'était pas au courant du plus grave. Et si Mika s'était refusée à lui en parler, il la suivrait sans hésiter, pour ne pas davantage blessé Eiri.

Les deux chanteurs cachés derrière la porte se regardèrent ébahis, il était arrivé quelque chose de grave à Tat-chan, c'est à peu près tout ce qu'ils avaient compris. Mais c'était bien suffisant, le plus jeune comprenait désormais l'attitude de son amoureux, tout ce qui touchait à sa famille était grave, alors pour celle de Yuki, avec un passé aussi sombre et mystérieux, ça ne pouvait être que pire.

Sans plus se poser de questions, il entraîna Sakuma à sa suite vers les escaliers de secours. Ils se jurèrent de nouveau de ne pas parler de leur découverte à leurs amis respectifs. Ils se quittèrent là, Shu-chan redescendant retrouver son groupe et travailler. Ryuichi resta sur le palier du quatrième et attendit que l'ami de son rival s'en aille.

Puis l'air de rien, il retourna dans le couloir et toqua à la porte de son meilleur ami. Il lui rappela que lui et Noriko l'attendaient pour faire les essais sur leur nouvelle chanson. Toute la journée les deux chanteurs donnèrent le change, paraissant aussi enthousiastes qu'à l'accoutumée, mais intérieurement inquiet pour le blessé de Kyoto.

Cependant, la journée n'avait pas été si mauvaise pour tout le monde. Yuki avait décidé. Il raconterait tout à Shuichi et fileraient tous les deux dès demain par le premier train au chevet de son frère.

Il exécuta ses pensées quand le jeune garçon rentra dans leur maison. Il avait déjà tout préparé et s'était également renseigné sur les horaires du train direct pour sa ville natale.

Voilà, dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé. L'incitation pour Drag : Yeux de chat botté tout mimi, tout larmoyant.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Auteur :** Dragonha, Mag (ou moi si vous préférez)

**Disclamer :** Ne m'appelant pas Murakami, Tatsuha, Eiri et Ryuichi ne m'appartiennent pas. Cependant, il y a un perso, inventé de toute pièce, qui m'appartient, alors pas touche svp.

**Warning :** Alors ceci est une relation homme x homme, homosexuelle explicite. Un rating MM donc. Homophobes, prudes et trop jeunes lecteurs sensibles, veuillez appuyer sur la croix en haut de l'écran merci.

**Résumé :** Ryuichi x Tatsuha. Suite à un accident de voiture, Tatsuha perd la mémoire. Il oublie tout le monde sans exception. Mais n'y a-t-il vraiment aucun espoir de le guérir ? Lemon. J'avertis certains persos sont ooc.

**Anecdote sur l'histoire** : J'avais prévu un OS mais l'histoire complète faisant plus de 40 pages Word, vous aurez une mini fic de 3 chapitres.

L'idée m'est venue d'exploiter un point que j'aurais pu développer sur mon autre fic Gravitation : Be there. Lisez pour savoir de quoi je parle.

Deuxième point, en relisant le manga et le passage où Tatsuha et Ryuichi sont dans le zoo, je me suis dit qu'il aurait pu se passer quelque chose que Murakami sensei aurait pu dissimuler. Je vais chercher loin, mais vous comprendrez toute la fic.

Et après tout ce bla-bla je vous dis bonne lecture.

Merci à Ielena d'avoir mis l'histoire en Alert.

**L'amour guérisseur**

**Chapitre 2**

**Kyoto, Demeure des Uesugi. **

Trois jours étaient désormais passés depuis l'accident. Rien n'avait changé. Mika couvait toujours son frangin, celui-ci était déjà lasse à cause d'elle, et le père se bornait à suivre sa vie quotidienne sans plus prêter attention à ses enfants. Le choc étant passé, il était revenu à son attitude distante et à ses habitudes de vieux moine aigri.

Cependant, ce jour-là, les choses avancèrent avec deux visites destinées à l'accidenté. De plus les deux visites eurent lieux au même moment. Un coup de sonnette avait retenti peu de temps après le petit-déjeuner.

Le vieux étant déjà dans son délire d'office bouddhique et Mika occupée à entretenir un minimum de propreté dans la maison, ce fut au garçon d'aller ouvrir. Il décliqueta donc le verrou et se retrouva nez-à-nez avec un homme un peu plus grand que lui, aux cheveux et aux yeux blonds. Ils avaient à si méprendre le même visage.

Le brun le reconnut comme étant son frère, sa sœur lui ayant montré et remontré sa photo pour que son plan ne tombe pas à l'eau tout de suite. Elle lui avait également répété sans cesse l'attitude habituellement froide qui transparaissait de son aîné, ainsi que ses tics et ses habitudes les plus courantes. La jeune femme avait presque tout prévu, se doutant que leur conversation téléphonique allait alerter Eiri et le faire rappliquer.

Jouant le jeu, bien qu'il ne se rappela réellement rien le concernant, il l'accueillit avec un petit sourire et en l'appelant par son vrai prénom. Celui-ci ne changea pas d'expression, il regarda plutôt l'état dans lequel s'était mis son imbécile de petit frère. Couvert de bandages, il semblait cependant aller bien.

Leurs jeux de regards auraient pu durer longtemps si le chien fou qui accompagnait le blond ne s'était pas interposé. « Salut Tat-chan. Alors, comment tu vas ?» Tatsuha recula surpris, ce qui alerta les deux garçons, si bien que Shu-chan crut à tord qu'il avait fait une bêtise.

En fait, son apparition soudaine et sa voix forte avait déstabilisé le jeune homme, qui par réflexe s'était reculé. On pouvait concéder que c'était une attitude normale d'une personne saine d'esprit, cherchant à préserver ses tympans.

En tout cas, c'est l'hypothèse qui sauta aux yeux de Yuki. « Shuichi, ne lui fais pas peur. C'est à un être humain que tu t'adresses, pas besoin de hurler dans ses oreilles. » murmura le blond à son amant. Celui-ci s'excusa bien sûr, un peu gêné d'avoir effrayer son beau-frère.

Pendant que le couple discuta, Tatsuha lui fit son possible pour se rappeler de ce curieux garçon, fouillant sa mémoire, il se souvint que Mika lui avait parlé du couple saugrenu que ces deux là formaient. Son nom, son âge, la conversation qu'il avait tenue avec Mika hier dans la matinée ramena à lui les informations dont il avait besoin.

Le blessé salua donc correctement les deux hommes, et allait leur dire d'entrer quand une voix autoritaire retentit dans l'air. « Tatsuha ! Par tous les dieux, je t'ai pourtant dit de ne pas forcer. » Son médecin se ruait dans l'allée du jardin de devant. « Sensei… » soupira le garçon.

« Il n'y a pas de sensei qui tienne. Fais-moi le plaisir de rentrer à l'intérieur immédiatement et d'aller t'allonger. » Tat-chan n'eut pas d'autre choix. Il fit rentrer tout le monde et obéit docilement, s'asseyant sur le canapé. Mika arriva à ce moment-là dans la pièce.

« Ah docteur Saraï vous voilà. Avant que vous n'examiniez Tatsuha, j'aimerais vous dire deux mots. » Elle entraîna le médecin dans la cuisine et lui parla à voix basse de ce qu'elle avait laissé entendre à son autre frère. Celui-ci accepta de jouer le jeu, bon gré mal gré, il ne se doutait pas que les liens entre les membres de la famille soient aussi peu solides.

Ils revinrent dans la pièce et Azusa s'occupa d'emblée de son patient, faisant fi des trois autres qui s'éclipsèrent dans le jardin pour le laisser prodiguer les soins.

Une fois de plus, le docteur dut prendre les constantes du garçon, tout à fait normales. Puis il contrôla la guérison des brûlures et son coup à la tête. Il avait certes une bosse mais visiblement soignée quotidiennement, sa sœur avait dû lui appliquer de la glace. Quant aux brûlures, elles n'avaient pas évoluées que ce soit en bien ou en mal. Il avait apporté avec lui une pommade qu'il allait lui prescrire tous les jours. D'office, il appliqua une bonne couche du remède sur les endroits touchés.

Le garçon frémit quand il toucha les endroits sensibles, cependant le garçon fit son possible pour ne pas émettre un son, prenant sur lui. Saraï admira sa maîtrise pour ne pas faire voir sa souffrance, il adorait ce genre de patient qui n'était pas de petite nature, ils étaient en général plus agréables de les soigner. Ils étaient volontaires et déterminés à guérir, ce qui jouait évidemment dans leur guérison. Il était content que le garçon soit l'un de ceux-là, peut-être l'amnésie ne durerait-elle pas longtemps. Il l'espérait pour lui en tout cas.

Quand il eut terminé de passer la pommade, il refit savamment les bandages, les ajustant suffisamment forts mais pas trop serrés pour que son patient ne soit pas gêné pour ses gestes quotidiens.

Mika remarqua que son travail était terminé car elle revint dans la pièce, les deux autres hommes qu'il ne connaissait pas sur ses talons. Les politesses se firent à ce moment-là, Shuichi se présentant lui et son amant au praticien. Ce dernier fut étonné de leur relation mais ne les jugea pas, lui-même étant bi.

Saraï partit alors un peu plus tard, spécifiant qu'il repasserait dans deux, trois jours. Enfin, Tatsuha put se relever du sofa et se rendit dans sa chambre, souhaitant s'isoler un peu. Il reprit ses écrits là où ils en étaient, tandis qu'une discussion s'engageait de nouveau entre les trois autres au salon.

Shuichi ne put s'empêcher de sourire de soulagement, avec tout le mystère qui avait plané sur cette histoire, il s'était attendu à voir son ami à l'agonie, mais il apparaissait presque normal, à l'exception de sa béquille et des bandages entourant la moitié de son corps.

De toute la journée, Mika parvint à préserver le véritable état de son jeune frère face au couple. Elle ne les quitta que cinq minutes pour aller aménager la chambre d'Eiri pour les deux garçons, décidant de planter leur tente pour quelques jours.

Le vieux père se pointa comme à son habitude au repas, repartant aussi sec dans son petit temple, puis allant se coucher sans déranger personne. En bref, cette journée-là se passa sans heurt.

Ce fut le lendemain que les choses avancèrent. La fille Uesugi ne pouvant surveiller les faits et gestes de tout le monde, le chanteur de Bad Luck lui fila un instant entre les doigts. Instant mit à profit pour aller parler avec son ami dans sa chambre.

Le silence dans la pièce le laissa mal à l'aise, les seules fois où il était entré ici, la voix de Ryuichi Sakuma emplissait l'air. Là, c'était un silence total qui l'accueillit. Le brun étendu sur son lit en train de rédiger un texte, dissimula tant bien que mal ses papiers.

« Alors, Tatsuha. Ca va ? Je te trouve bien calme. D'habitude, tu écoutes toujours un cd des Grasper quoi que tu fasses. » « Oui, mais cette fois-ci je voulais juste me reposer un peu, Mika est vraiment trop protectrice. » lui répondit-il.

Sa diversion marcha un temps, chacun allant de son commentaire sur la quasi maternité dont la jeune femme faisait preuve. Mais cela ne dura que quelques minutes, au bout desquelles Shuichi proposa de s'écouter un cd de leur idole commune. N'y voyant pas d'inconvénient, le plus jeune hocha la tête en signe d'accord.

Le jeune Tokyoïte n'avait pas attendu son accord pour placer le cd dans la chaîne et mettre le tout en marche. Les premiers accords de Be There retentirent dans la chambre. Les deux garçons ne parlèrent pas, savourant juste la belle musique et la voix subliminale du grand chanteur.

Trois morceaux passèrent, avant que la plus célèbre chanson des Grasper ne se joue : Sleepless beauty. Dès le premier accord du synthé, Tat-chan se figea, puis vint la voix basse et doucereuse de Sakuma. Les paroles déclenchèrent une sensation étrange chez le blessé. Il était sûr d'avoir déjà entendu cette chanson.

Un flash s'imposa alors à son esprit, si soudain qu'il se prit la tête dans les mains, une légère douleur irradiant dans son cerveau au souvenir. Il était debout dans un endroit plongé dans les ténèbres, puis des lumières s'allumèrent tout autour de lui, éclairant une scène de spectacle. Un homme sans visage chantonnait le même air, les mêmes mots et le fond sonore était pareil. Il vit à un moment l'homme qui l'envoûtait littéralement avec ses paroles en gros plan.

Un homme splendide, grand aux cheveux bruns, une bouche sensuelle et un corps de mannequin. Mais plus que tout, c'étaient ses yeux qui retenaient son attention, d'un bleu limpide où brillaient l'innocence et la pureté.

Le flash avait bien duré une minute, surprenant et angoissant Shuichi qui essayait vainement de l'appeler. Ses cris alertèrent son amant et sa sœur qui se précipitèrent dans la chambre. Mika fut prompte à virer l'insolent brun de son chemin, pour immédiatement se pencher sur son frère.

« Tatsuha ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Où as-tu mal ? Réponds-moi Tat-chan ! » Le vacarme qu'elle faisait combiné à l'émotion intense que la réminiscence avait provoqué eurent raison des maigres forces de l'adolescent. Le néant l'envahit alors que les yeux brillants de larmes de la jeune femme fut sa dernière vision du monde.

« Non ! Vous deux, rester avec lui et surveiller le ! J'appelle le médecin tout de suite. » cria Mika hystérique. Les deux garçons, légèrement sonné acquiescèrent distraitement. Aucun d'eux n'était idiot, ils venaient de comprendre qu'on leur avait caché quelque chose, et de grave sans doute.

Reprenant un peu de bon sens, Eiri s'approcha de son jeune frère et le remit dans une meilleure position sur son lit. Le brun fut donc remis sur le dos et couvert de sa couette.

Quelques longues minutes plus tard, le sensei Saraï débarqua en catastrophe dans la maison. Il fut introduit directement dans la chambre du jeune homme, demandant une explication rapide du problème.

Shu-chan lui raconta leur discussion et ce qu'ils avaient fait précisément, il ne comprenait cependant pas ce qui était arrivé à son ami à l'entente d'une simple chanson. Les éléments se mirent tous seuls en place quand le garçon lui précisa que normalement son patient connaissait le morceau par cœur, puisqu'il s'agissait d'un disque de son groupe préféré.

Voilà, lui et la jeune femme étaient en quelque sorte punis pour le mensonge. Un coup d'œil à la brune, fermement ancrée sur ses positions, puis aux deux autres qu'il sentait inquiet. Sa conscience professionnelle lui revint en plein visage, ces deux là étaient aussi des parents de son patient. Sa raison lui souffla de tout leur dire, cela ne ferait que des aides supplémentaires pour la guérison du garçon.

Ainsi, malgré le regard menaçant de la femme, il raconta toute la vérité aux deux visiteurs. Ces derniers ne manquèrent pas d'être stupéfaits. Quoique la stupeur et la colère se partageait chez le blond, et tout le monde pouvait le voir.

Bien sûr tout en expliquant la réelle situation, il auscultait son patient avec dextérité. En quelques minutes, il put s'assurer que tout était normal, le premier flashback devait s'être manifesté ainsi à cause justement de la forte attraction qui avait existé entre le brun et ses cds. D'après ce qu'on lui avait rapporté, il était habitué à les écouter souvent, particulièrement la chanson en cause. Le souvenir devait donc s'être révéler trop fort pour une première expérience de réminiscence.

Il fit part de ses conclusions aux trois personnes, soulagées évidemment que certains souvenirs se rappellent à leur ami. Le médecin ne se fixa que sur le couple, laissant la femme en retrait. Cette dernière était contente bien sûr, mais sa conscience lui soufflait que ce serait mieux que l'homme en cause de cet événement ne refasse pas surface dans la tête de Tatsuha. Si cela revenait, il se souviendrait irrémédiablement qu'il était attiré par ce chanteur idiot.

Mika n'avait jamais compris ce qu'ils lui trouvaient tous, mais elle le préférait loin de son frère. Elle doutait que l'amour à sens unique de ce dernier soit bon pour lui, quelque soit les circonstances. Ils avaient quand même quinze ans d'écart et des scandales éclataient facilement dans le milieu de la chanson. Elle trouvait définitivement que ce genre de souvenir n'était pas sain pour son cher petit frère.

Une fois tout le monde rassuré, et le père mit au courant par sa fille, le médecin les congédia et préféra rester au chevet du garçon pour s'assurer qu'il n'ait pas de problèmes. Le petit groupe acquiesça et le laissa seul dans la chambre.

Tout le temps qu'il resta auprès de son patient, Azusa réfléchit à son implication dans cette affaire. D'habitude, il ne se rendait jamais au domicile de ses malades, et bien que le cas sorte un peu de l'ordinaire, il n'aurait pas dû se déplacer. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait laissé son numéro de portable à la famille, ni son souci face à ce garçon courageux et plein de vigueur.

Ou peut-être justement qu'il ne savait que trop bien ses raisons de vouloir rester à côté de lui. Depuis, le jour de l'accident, où il l'avait vu blessé sur la table d'auscultation puis le voyant en meilleur forme dans son lit d'hôpital. Ou était-ce le fait qu'il s'était adressé à lui en croyant avoir à faire à un ange. La sœur du garçon lui avait bien malheureusement précisé que son frangin avait les mêmes préférences sexuelles que lui. Pourquoi lui avait-elle dit cela ?

Cette révélation n'avait sans doute pas arrangé son cas et il commençait sérieusement à se voir attirer par le magnétisme sexuel du jeune. Il en avait affreusement conscience, d'autant plus qu'il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux des lèvres fines exposées devant lui. Ne tenant pas plus, il se pencha sur le visage endormi et effleura doucement la bouche offerte.

Toujours inconscient, le garçon ne bougea pas, mais cela n'empêcha pas Saraï de recommencer son geste. Un autre baiser. Puis encore un autre, à chaque nouveau attouchement, il faisait durer le plaisir, enfonçant un peu plus sa langue dans la chaude cavité.

Finalement, après quelques minutes, il posa plus vivement ses lèvres sur celles de son vis-à-vis et joua de sa langue pour donner un peu plus de vie à l'embrassade. Son rêve s'accrut quand l'organe s'éveilla et s'enroula machinalement avec sa langue. Constatant le réveil imminent du garçon, il se retira doucement pour ne pas le brusquer.

Il resta cependant une trace de son acte, un petit filet de salive s'était échappé quand il s'était retiré, et coulait désormais sur le menton du jeune brun.

Celui-ci papillonna des yeux et tomba directement sur la vision de son médecin, une petite rougeur aux joues. Il ne comprit pas pourquoi il était gêné sur le moment. Il mit cela sur le compte que l'homme ne devait pas être habitué aux chambres personnels de ses patients, et qu'en plus, il était uniquement vêtu d'un caleçon et d'un maillot large.

Cependant il ne s'expliqua pas l'humidité sur son visage, son menton et ses lèvres étaient plus frais que le reste de son corps. Pour cacher son trouble et éviter les questions le praticien se fit le devoir de s'enquérir de sa santé. Il lui rappela le flashback qui l'avait mis dans cet état et lui demanda de tout lui raconter dans les moindres détails.

Il était évident que la chanson était associée à cet homme qu'il avait vu, mais il ne se souvenait toujours pas de lui, ni son nom, rien de véritablement utile. L'homme aux cheveux mi-longs nota cependant que malgré cela, il semblait raviver une émotion immensément grande, juste pour une idole.

« Bien, ce n'est donc rien de grave, au contraire, on dirait que ta mémoire réagit déjà à certaines choses qui t'étaient proches avant. Je te rassure normalement, les flashs ne devraient plus être si douloureux, une légère gêne tout au plus. Malgré tout, je veux que tu continues à te reposer. Je repasserais demain, c'est moi qui viendrais t'appliquer ta pommade pour plus de commodités. Alors à demain, Tatsuha. »

« D'accord, à demain docteur. » répondit ce dernier. Là-dessus, le médecin se retira et rassura la famille avant de repartir pour poursuivre son travail. Les trois personnes étaient soulagées, le père aussi évidemment mais il semblait plus imperturbable qu'un bloc de glace.

Une fois Saraï repartit, Shuichi cria sur la sœur de son homme. « Non mais, pour quoi avoir caché cela ? Hein ? Vous auriez pu nous dire toute la vérité au lieu de garder un secret trop lourd. Si l'état de Tat-chan était aussi grave, vous auriez dû nous prévenir. On se serait soutenu mutuellement et on l'aurait tous aider en faisant de notre mieux. »

A l'invective enflammée, Yuki hocha simplement la tête, il était du même avis que son petit copain même s'il ne le déclarerait pas à voix haute. Malgré tout, Mika trouva la force de répliquer à la figure de Shu-chan.

« Tais-toi, sale môme ! Tu ne peux pas comprendre, je cherchais simplement à ne pas inquiéter Eiri plus que nécessaire, si je lui avais tout avoué il aurait rappliqué plus vite et se serait fait du mouron inutilement. Je m'en fais déjà assez comme ça, sans ajouter mon autre frère en boule de nerf. »

Bien sûr, ils purent comprendre son point de vue, mais ne démordaient pas de leur position, eux aussi étaient inquiets de toute façon et ils feraient tout pour aider le plus jeune à retrouver la mémoire. Cependant une question restait en suspend, quels sortes de choses pouvaient donner des réminiscences à leur blessé ?

A part des choses en rapport avec Sakuma bien sûr, parce qu'il n'y a pas que lui dans la vie. Tat-chan devait aussi se souvenir d'eux et des autres, de Tôma, d'Hiro et également de ses deux amis de fac.

Chacun à sa manière tenta de dresser une liste de choses marquantes que le brun avait vécues avec leurs proches. Mika bien sûr pensa à son mari, Shuichi à son groupe et à son groupe rival, enfin Yuki, plus terre à terre se rappela de quelques uns de leurs compagnons d'un soir ou d'ex petit(e)s ami(e)s.

Bien sûr, le dernier eut bien plus de mal à trouver quelqu'un ou un moment en particulier qui puisse affecter son frère. Shuichi eut beaucoup plus de facilités. Il se rappelait d'un certain moment assez marquant pour lui en tout cas : leur première rencontre. Mika retrouva par chance dans ses souvenirs le seul moment qui aurait un tant soit peu marqué son frère : son quatorzième anniversaire.

Ce souvenir-là était bien ancré chez elle pour la bonne raison que c'était l'unique fois où son plus jeune frère avait vraiment souri à son beau-frère. En effet, l'exploit s'était bien produit, à l'aide évidemment de deux places de concert pour les Nittle Grasper. Ce qui amena un autre événement passé à refaire surface : la découverte du dit groupe à l'âge de ses six ans. Elle se rappellerait toujours son air extatique lorsqu'elle lui donna le cd que son petit-ami lui avait donné à l'époque.

Quoi qu'elle fasse, ses pensées la ramenaient immanquablement vers le chanteur qu'elle détestait pour avoir perverti son frère. Elle ne pouvait imaginer son jeune frère aux mains d'un trentenaire extraverti et gamin arriéré sur les bords.

L'horloge murale interrompit leur travail pour leur signaler qu'il était déjà l'heure de souper. Ainsi le frère et la sœur se mirent de commun accord à préparer le repas. Shuichi rallia pendant ce temps-là les deux autres aussi vite que possible. Il s'amusa à mettre la table puis s'assit avec sa belle famille en attendant le délicieux plat que les deux aînés avaient concocté.

La soirée se passa très calmement, le jeune chien fou du groupe se pelotonnant juste contre son petit-ami en regardant un film quelconque à la télévision.

Le lendemain arriva très vite, et les jours suivants passèrent tout aussi vite. Depuis ce fameux jour, Tatsuha n'avait pas eu de flashbacks. Il ne faisait que l'aller retour entre sa chambre et la cuisine. Et bien sûr, il voyait régulièrement son médecin, qui s'employait à lui mettre sa pommade pour ses brûlures.

Vint rapidement le jour où le garçon put enfin sortir de la maison. Même s'il avait pu se défouler avec ses exutoires de papier, il appréciait grandement de sortir à l'air frais et de voir plus de monde.

Il retourna donc à la fac, où il retrouva la plupart de ses amis. Bien sûr, Inamoto et Yoritomo étaient là et leur rencontre fut inévitable, les deux garçons ne voulant pas abandonner leur ami dans ces moments difficiles.

Un flashback avait saisit le brun quand ils s'étaient retrouvés tous les trois dans un couloir de l'école. Heureusement comme l'avait dit Azusa, la douleur fut bénigne et il la supporta très bien. Mais s'il se souvint d'eux au moment de l'accident, il ne se rappela pas pour autant de leur relation concrètement.

Même quand Hideaki lui jura qu'ils étaient les meilleurs amis du monde, et qu'ils partageaient la même passion pour la musique et les jeux d'arcade, cela ne fit rien. Par un coup du sort, et un geste nonchalant et habituel d'Inamoto, l'Uesugi se souvint de tous ce qui concernait ses deux amis.

Bien sûr ceux-ci furent extrêmement contents et remercièrent l'accolade toute amicale qui les avait ramenés à la mémoire du fils de moine. Ce fut donc aussi ravi et joyeux que Tat-chan reprit le chemin du retour.

Il ne garda guère longtemps son sourire. Il repassa par la route habituel, légèrement stressé de repasser à l'endroit de son accident, mais ce ne fut pas ça qui le déstabilisa. Un peu plus loin, une voiture noire imposante s'arrêta près de lui et déchargea un homme, grand, châtain et portant des lunettes noires.

Pourtant le soleil ne brillait pas tant que ça, il comprit rapidement qu'il devait s'agir d'une personne célèbre voulant garder l'anonymat autant que faire se peut. Ne pensant pas qu'il allait être abordé, l'étudiant continua sa route.

Une main l'attrapa alors au coude, le retournant vers l'inconnu. L'homme le contempla un instant puis l'entraîna à l'intérieur de la voiture. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'il enleva ses lunettes.

'_Des yeux bleus…' _fut la seule pensée qui s'installa dans l'esprit du garçon. L'homme de son rêve, ou de son flashback plutôt. La célébrité se décida à parler à ce moment-là. « Ah ! Tat-chan, je suis content. J'étais inquiet tu sais ? Tu as l'air d'aller bien, je me faisais du souci pour toi alors j'ai décidé de passer pour prendre de tes nouvelles. Et Kumagôro aussi évidemment. »

Un petit lapin rose obstrua alors la vue du brun. C'est cela qui déclencha tout. Il se retrouvait encore dans la même salle immense de la dernière fois, oppressé par la noirceur du lieu. Les lumières brillèrent vite comme la fois précédente. Le chanteur sur la scène finissait sa chanson, et il trifouilla dans sa chemise pour sortir le même lapin en peluche rose.

Le jouet n'était pas beau ni laid mais semblait apporter un certain réconfort à l'idole de la scène quand il la serra sur son cœur. Puis, l'homme agita vers lui la peluche et entama un de ses fameux monologues concernant l'objet qu'il avait prénommé Kumagôro.

Puis, alors qu'il ne comprenait rien au charabia du chanteur, celui-ci le fixa de ses yeux envoûtants et profonds et il murmura son prénom d'une voix si… tendre et joyeuse. Cela submergea Tat's et sa réaction n'attendit pas.

Ryuichi voyait le garçon faible, la tête dans les mains, crispé et raide. Il fut plus choqué encore que son corps s'affaissa et tomba sur la banquette, prenant une position fœtale, une sorte de défense.

Il pressa dès lors son chauffeur et manager de foncer à la maison familiale des Uesugi. Le reste du trajet, Sakuma s'installa à côté du corps de son ami et le garda calé contre lui, cherchant à comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

Arrivé à la résidence il n'était pas plus éclairé, même s'il savait que de toute évidence l'accident avait laissé des séquelles chez son jeune ami. Sans perdre de temps, il sortit de la voiture et porta sa jeune charge à l'intérieur, le déposant sur le canapé dans le salon isolé.

En effet, Mika, ayant le même caractère que ses frères, avait profité de l'évolution des choses pour sortir un peu de la maison. Elle s'était donc joyeusement organisé une petite journée de détente avec des amies.

Shuichi et Yuki étaient quant à eux dans la maison, mais légèrement occupés à une activité pour le moins sportive. Ce fut ainsi que les trouva Ryuichi cherchant de l'aide, et ayant déjà appelé le médecin. Il avait trouvé le numéro rapidement à côté du téléphone et n'avait pas lambiné à le houspiller pour qu'il se bouge les miches.

Bien sûr, le chanteur n'avait pas laissé le garçon seul, mais sous la surveillance de son maniaque manager, fana d'armes en tout genre. Sans regarder les deux hommes, la rock star leur somma d'arrêter leur… ébat et de descendre vite au chevet de Tatsuha.

Ceux-ci s'exécutèrent et ils furent bientôt tous les quatre autour du blessé. Saraï arriva assez rapidement et écarta les quatre hommes, se demandant au passage qui étaient les deux nouveaux.

Aussitôt il examina soigneusement le jeune garçon, remarquant tout de suite la pâleur et la sueur de son patient. Il était déjà comme ça à son premier flashback, sa conclusion fut donc rapide. Il demanda aussitôt un linge humide qu'il posa sur le front de l'allongé. Puis, il en passa un autre sur le torse et dans le cou du garçon.

Sitôt l'état stabilisé, il se retourna vers les autres, inquiets et attendant son verdict. « C'était encore un flashback. Ce que j'ai du mal à comprendre c'est qu'apparemment celui-ci était extrêmement fort et donc que la douleur du souvenir devait être presque aussi forte que pour le premier qu'il a eu en présence de Shuichi. Expliquez-moi ce qui s'est passé et qui était avec lui à ce moment-là.»

Ryuichi s'avança alors prenant la parole en expliquant toute l'histoire. Les choses s'éclairèrent soudainement dans l'esprit du médecin quand l'homme enleva ses lunettes de son nez. Il correspondait à la description de l'homme que Tatsuha voyait dans ses réminiscences.

'_Oui, pas de doute. C'est sans doute lui, les yeux bleus, le physique et la voix que Tat-chan m'a décrits sont pratiquement similaires. Voilà donc la cause de ses douleurs étranges. Je me demande quelle est la nature de leurs rapports.' _pensa le praticien en regardant son interlocuteur.

« Bien, reprit Azusa, il ne reste plus qu'à attendre que le petit se réveille pour savoir ce qu'il a vu précisément dans son flash. Ne rester pas là, il a besoin d'air et d'espace. Je ferais sans doute mieux d'aller l'installer dans sa chambre pour plus de facilités. » Sans attendre de réponse particulière, l'homme attrapa son patient en princesse et l'amena doucement et avec patience jusqu'à sa chambre.

Son acte fut suivi par quatre paires d'yeux. Et la délicatesse avec laquelle était traité son frère, mit la puce à l'oreille de Yuki. Il commençait à se poser des questions sur le médecin et sur ses sentiments vis-à-vis de son jeune sosie.

Pour les autres cela passa plutôt inaperçu. C'est alors que Shuichi eut la bonne idée de mettre son grain de sel, cette fois judicieux dans la tête de son amoureux. « Au fait, monsieur Sakuma que faites vous ici ? Il me semblait que vous aviez du travail à Tokyo. »

Ryu fut un peu gêné mais répondit assez naturellement à son rival. « Ben, en fait, on a changé quelques plans. Notre groupe va se produire ici en concert pendant quelques temps avant de reprendre les dates de Tokyo. Alors je me suis dit que ce serait bien si je passais prendre des nouvelles de Tatsuha. Tu sais moi aussi je m'inquiétais pour lui depuis qu'on a entendu cette conversation, du coup me voilà. »

Bien que le jeune accepta sa réponse, il avait l'intime conviction que son idole avait joué avec les nerfs de son cher ami et claviériste pour changer leur planning, afin de voir Tat-chan. Malheureusement pour eux un détail était parvenu aux oreilles de son blond bien-aimé.

« Shuichi ? Est-ce que par hasard, toi et Sakuma vous avez espionné la conversation que j'ai eue avec Seguchi avant notre départ ? » Une sueur froide s'empara de son petit-ami qui s'en demander son reste s'enfuit dans le jardin en criant 'je suis désolé' à tout bout de champ. Bien sûr cela n'empêcha pas l'écrivain de le poursuivre de toute sa hargne et de le rabrouer de tous les noms d'insectes et de tous les noms d'oiseaux possibles.

Regardant un peu étonné le spectacle, Ryu-san ne put s'empêcher de murmurer lui aussi : « Je suis désolé Shu-chan. » C'est dans ce micmac que Mika rentra chez elle. Elle resta bien sûr pétrifiée à l'entrée quand elle vit Sakuma dans son salon avec son cinglé de manager. Comme tout le monde, elle avait été traumatisée par cet hurluberlu le jour où Tôma avait eu la brillante idée de lui présenter.

Puis sans crier gare, elle se réveilla une lueur de rage dans les yeux. La suite eut le mérite d'arrêter les gamineries de son frangin et de son homme. Elle sauta en hurlant sur Sakuma, puis l'agrippa férocement par l'épaule pour courir le jeter dehors. Elle fit la même chose avec l'autre blond et les congédia en hurlant de déguerpir avant qu'elle n'explose pour de bon.

Et évidemment, elle comprit qu'il était arrivé quelque chose à son plus jeune frère. A chaque fois que ce maudit chanteur était dans les parages, il y avait une catastrophe, et elle était persuadée que son petit frère en avait fait les frais.

Aussitôt qu'elle revint dans le salon, Shuichi s'empressa de remettre du feu sur le gaz en racontant ce qui s'était passé pendant son absence. Cela convainquit définitivement la brune de ne plus jamais laisser entrer les deux amis de Tôma.

Pendant ce temps-là, il y avait un médecin et un jeune garçon à l'étage. Cela non plus n'aurait pas plu à Mika si elle avait su ce qui s'y passait. Tat-chan n'était toujours pas réveillé, et comme les autres fois, Saraï en profita. Il s'était attaqué cette fois au torse de son beau patient.

Après l'avoir embrassé, il s'était décidé à aller un peu plus loin en essayant bien sûr de ne laisser aucune trace de ses actes. Ce qu'il avait réussi à faire jusque là. Mais cette fois, l'envie fut trop forte. Il avait adoré redessiné les muscles souples de l'endormi, ainsi que triturer ses tétons que ce soit avec ses mains ou avec ses dents. Seulement, il n'avait pas su résister à lui faire un suçon au niveau de son pectoral.

Il dissimula vite fait la preuve de son assouvissement en remettant un tee-shirt à sa victime. Il l'avait fait vite et cela lui sauva la mise, la sœur venant aux nouvelles. « Alors, Sensei ? Shuichi m'a relaté les événements. Est-ce qu'il va bien ? »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas. C'était un flashback, rien de plus, même si je m'interroge sur la relation qui lie Tatsuha avec cet homme. D'après le précédent souvenir, ils semblent se connaître mais ca ne m'explique en rien leur lien commun. Comment un chanteur et lui peuvent être lié, cela reste un mystère. D'habitude les fans de ce genre d'idole ne sont pas du tout proches. Là au contraire, j'ai l'impression qu'ils sont inextricables l'un de l'autre. »

« Vous pensez que la douleur qu'il ressent à chaque fois aurait un rapport avec ses sentiments pour Sakuma ? » suggéra la jeune femme. « Eh bien, ça m'en a tout l'air effectivement. Vous pourriez m'en dire plus sur ce Sakuma Ryuichi ? »

« Moi ! Je ne le connais pas bien, et je ne m'en porte pas plus mal. Ce n'est qu'un excentrique et immature personnage. De ce que j'en sais, il se ballade toujours avec une peluche rose, à laquelle il parle. Puis d'après les journaux, ses chansons se vendent plutôt bien et il a du succès auprès de tous. » déclara-t-elle.

« J'entends bien, mais je voulais dire : auriez-vous une idée de ce qu'ils ont vécu ensemble ? Ou plus simplement comment se sont-ils rencontrés ? Je suis à peu près sûr qu'ils ont eu plus de contact qu'une simple relation fan-star peut entraîner. » interrogea de nouveau l'homme.

Pour le coup, Mika pâlit légèrement mais se décida quand même à lui raconter une partie de l'histoire. « En fait, je suis mariée à Tôma Seguchi et il se trouve que lui et Sakuma sont des amis très proches. Il est normal donc que cet imbécile ait été le témoin de Tôma à notre mariage. C'est là qu'ils se sont vus pour la première fois en vrai évidemment. Tat-chan a toujours admiré cet idiot pour je ne sais quelle raison. Et le fait que je lui ai donné un de ses cds à son sixième anniversaire n'a sans doute fait que l'inciter davantage à sa passion irréaliste pour ce maudit chanteur. Quand à ce qu'ils sont vécus ensemble, je n'en sais pas grand-chose, si ce n'est qu'ils ont passé une journée ensemble au zoo, il y a quelques années. »

Déjà très satisfait de ce récit, le médecin termina de prendre ses notes puis assura à la jeune femme qu'il allait veiller sur son frère. Celle-ci opina puis se retira de la chambre. Le brun souffla un coup, content de ne pas s'être fait prendre mais intrigué par tous les secrets qui liait Tatsuha et sa famille, ainsi que ce Ryuichi, qui semblait si cher au cœur de son jeune patient.

Une petite voix cruelle dans sa tête lui murmura qu'une de ses suppositions les plus inenvisageables pourrait être véridique finalement. Et si… ces deux là étaient amoureux l'un de l'autre, ou pire étaient-ils ensemble avant l'accident. Si c'était le cas, avait-il une chance avec le garçon ?

Il fut tiré de ses réflexions par un gémissement et un mouvement sur le lit. « Ah ! Tatsuha, je suis content de te voir enfin réveillé. » déclara-t-il doucement. « Oh ! Sensei ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » Le praticien se fit une réflexion à l'instant précis où le jeune homme prononça ses mots. _'Tant mieux, s'il ne se souvient toujours pas de ce Sakuma, j'ai peut-être mes chances finalement.'_

« Tat-chan, te rappelles-tu qui tu as rencontré aujourd'hui ? » « Non. » Réponse simple et brève qui ravi intérieurement l'homme de science. « Bon ce n'est pas grave. Je vais te dire tout ce que m'a raconté, mais après je veux que tu essayes de tout me dire sur le flashback de cet après-midi. Mais avant tout, est-ce que tu vas bien, tu n'as mal nulle part ? »

« Juste un peu à la tête. Oh ! Je me rappelle que j'ai vu un homme sur le chemin du retour. Il m'a fait rentrer dans sa voiture puis je ne sais plus vraiment, c'est noir après. La dernière chose que j'ai vu c'est un truc rose bizarre. » répondit le garçon.

« Bon, c'est très bien. » Saraï continua sur sa lancée pour lui apprendre tout ce qu'on lui avait rapporté, puis avant de laisser Tat-chan parler, il vérifia quand même s'il ne s'était rien passé de neuf depuis hier à part cette histoire.

« Euh… Ah ! Si, je me souviens que ce matin j'ai croisé Akira et Hideaki, les deux garçons qui étaient avec moi le jour de mon accident. Après un geste familier j'ai retrouvé qui ils étaient, je me souviens d'eux. On était tous content à ce moment-là. » Puis n'ayant rien d'autre à raconter, il essaya de décrire son flash à son médecin.

Il prit des notes une nouvelle fois, puis sourit à son jeune fantasme en lui précisant qu'il n'avait plus qu'à soigner ses brûlures avant de le laisser tranquille. Ce qu'il fit rapidement avant de refaire correctement les bandages. Cependant, il s'était légèrement attardé sur certaines zones du corps blessé, plus que de raison. Tatsuha l'avait remarqué, contrairement à ce qu'il pensait.

Le sensei fut donc étonné quand, après avoir rangé son cahier et s'apprêtant à partir, le jeune homme le retint par le bras. « Sensei… Que pensez-vous de moi ? Je veux dire en tant qu'homme pas en tant que patient. » demanda-t-il.

A la question, l'homme rougit un peu mais parvint à répondre honnêtement au garçon. « Eh bien, je… En fait, tu ne me laisses pas indifférent. D'ailleurs, dès que je t'ai vu, je t'ai trouvé beau, sublime même. »

« Alors, je vous plais ? Je dois vous avouer que je vous trouve beau aussi, depuis notre première rencontre en fait. Vous vous souvenez ? Quand je vous ai pris pour un ange. » Cette déclaration suffit à mettre le feu aux poudres.

Le plus âgé se retourna et allongea le garçon de tout son long sur le lit, venant le surplomber avec un regard de prédateur. Il fondit directement sur la bouche tentatrice et ils échangèrent un baiser enflammé.

Tat-chan gémit de bien-être quand le baiser se fit plus vorace et sensuel. Aucun des deux ne put résister à la tentation d'aller plus loin. Le médecin refit le chemin qu'il avait esquissé plus tôt sur le torse fin et divin de son patient. Malheureusement, ils furent interrompus, des bruits dans les escaliers les alertant que quelqu'un montait.

Ni vu ni connu, ils se séparèrent et réarrangèrent leurs vêtements convenablement. Une tête brune apparut à l'embrassure de la porte. C'était Shuichi qui était chargé de savoir si le praticien restait pour dîner. Celui-ci dût décliner l'offre, mais promit de rester un autre jour pour le dîner.

Il repartit tout sourire de la maison, content que le garçon qui lui plaisait partage ses sentiments. Les habitants de la maison se posèrent bien sûr des questions, mais mirent sa joyeuse humeur sur le compte des flashs qu'avait eu Tatsuha.

La soirée se passa calmement cette fois-là et au vu des émotions de la journée, on laissa le blessé tranquille dans sa chambre. Tat-chan put alors à loisir penser à son beau médecin et se toucher en pensant à lui. Mais bizarrement, au moment où il se déversa ce fut des yeux bleus qui remplacèrent ceux de son ami.

Un peu étonné, il passa outre ce fait étrange puis se concentra sur un texte laissé à l'abandon, qui cette fois ne parlait pas de douleur, mais de bonne humeur et de gaieté. Peu de temps plus tard, le sommeil le gagna, ainsi que les autres résidents de la maison.

Ce fut ainsi que les jours passèrent par la suite, la routine bien rôdée désormais avec la relation cachée des deux garçons vis-à-vis des autres. S'ils parvinrent à dissimuler leur nouveau rapport, ils ne purent cependant pas s'assouvir correctement, constamment dérangés par les bruits d'une sœur ou d'une mini tornade brune appelée Shuichi.

Bien sûr, la scolarité du blessé continuait, il rattrapa son retard grâce au soutien de ses amis et de son cher frère qui lui expliquait parfois ce qu'il ne comprenait. Ils retrouvèrent ainsi une complicité plus forte qu'auparavant, même si elle n'équivalait pas encore celle qu'ils avaient enfants.

La vie continua donc ainsi, plutôt joyeuse pour tous. Il était évident que tout le monde fit tout pendant ce temps pour aider Tatsuha à se souvenir de la moindre chose de son passé. Ce qui marcha plutôt bien. Grâce à diverses conversations ou anecdotes, les souvenirs commencèrent à revenir peu à peu.

Si bien qu'à la fin de la semaine, Eiri et Shuichi refirent surface dans l'esprit du plus jeune. Son frère grâce à une des nombreuses conversations qu'il avait débutée avec lui sur divers sujets comme leurs livres préférés, leurs plats adorés et détestés, ainsi que plein d'autres choses, que de vieilles anecdotes ranimèrent.

Shuichi, bien sûr, n'avait rien fait comme tout le monde, mais avait réussi grâce à ses stupides pitreries à se rappeler à la mémoire de son beau-frère. Ce fut principalement son costume de chien et ses yeux de cockers qui amusèrent son ami, ce qui provoqua un léger flash pendant son fou rire.

En bref, la petite famille était contente, la mémoire lui revenait petit à petit. Lentement mais sûrement, le garçon prenait le chemin de la guérison. Ce qui amena rapidement, Mika et Shuichi à inviter leurs amis à la maison pour quelques jours.

Ceux-ci, toujours prêts à aider et accessoirement à prendre des vacances, débarquèrent le lendemain des appels téléphoniques. Hiro et Suguru, ainsi que leur bien aimé Nakano-san débarquèrent à la maison en pleine après-midi. Mika pas contente que tout ce monde investisse la demeure familiale les renvoya à la rue, en leur criant que sa maison n'était pas un hôtel, et qu'ils feraient bien d'en chercher un justement.

Légèrement découragé, ils finirent cependant par trouver un hôtel relativement décent et dans leur petit moyen. Et bien évidemment la visite de Tôma et Noriko ravit l'unique fille Uesugi et elle les hébergea joyeusement. Résultat, Shuichi fit un scandale dans le salon en râlant sur la jeune femme et son comportement de girouette.

Ainsi lorsque Tat-chan revint de l'université il fut accueillit par un brouhaha monstre. Il comprit d'emblée quand il pénétra dans le salon, on se serait cru au zoo tant ce petit monde prenait de la place et hurlait pour se faire entendre dans ce joyeux tintamarre.

On comprend donc que la réaction du brun lorsqu'il essaya de se carapater discrètement sans se faire voir par la troupe. Shit ! Pour lui. Sa sœur toute folle le vit et se précipita sur lui, pour directement le présenter à ses deux amis. Sur le coup évidemment aucune réminiscence ne revint chez Tat-chan.

Cependant Noriko et Tôma, avec leur talent habituel, lui ravivèrent très rapidement la mémoire. La jeune femme lui avait fait quelques signes et murmuré doucement quelques mots. Ce qu'elle avait fait en réalité la première fois qu'elle l'avait rencontré. A savoir jouer les séductrices et lui dire qu'il était mignon.

Pour le directeur de NG, son célèbre visage colérique et sa voix dangereusement basse suffirent à rappeler à Tatsuha pourquoi il n'aimait pas ce timbré de blondinet.

Pour les autres cela releva des travaux d'Hercule pour la simple et bonne raison que le jeune fils de moine n'avait pratiquement jamais rien vécu avec eux. Ce fut aux prix de durs efforts de la part de Shuichi et d'Hiro qu'il se rappela le groupe et leur rencontre avec Ayaka. Du même coup, la jeune fille lui revint comme un boomerang en tête. Et il se souvint aussi qu'il n'arrêtait pas de la surnommer la bêcheuse conservatrice de Kyoto.

Bref, l'après-midi fut riche d'histoires et de souvenirs. Le jeune accidenté n'avait donc pratiquement plus de problèmes. Enfin, presque. Il restait quand même une ombre dans le tableau. Cet homme qu'il voyait dans ses flashs et dans ses rêves maintenant.

Il aurait voulu que tout soit plus simple et que seul Azusa occupe ses pensées, mais l'homme aux yeux bleus semblait le poursuivre partout. Il ne cessait de revoir ses deux flashbacks si troublants et étranges. Puis, il rêvait sans cesse de lui, et se réveillait quelques fois avec une érection monumentale. Tout cela le mettait mal à l'aise quand il se faisait toucher par son beau médecin.

Tant de choses tourbillonnaient dans sa tête qu'il se décida à prendre une décision. Il devait parler avec Saraï dès qu'il le verrait. Et l'occasion se présenta rapidement. Comme d'habitude l'homme vint en début de soirée, et ils allèrent s'isoler dans la chambre du jeune homme.

Après les soins habituels, Tatsuha fit dériver la conversation vers ses visions et demanda son avis à son petit-ami. Celui-ci n'apprécia pas du tout, la tournure que prirent les choses, cependant, il n'en montra rien et mentit pour la première fois. « Ecoutes, mon amour, je sais que tout cela te tracasse, mais à mon avis, cet homme t'a douloureusement marqué avant ton accident. »

« Selon moi, il a dû se passer quelque chose de grave entre vous, et maintenant après le choc il occupe tes pensées. Il a très bien pu le faire exprès pour t'effrayer et te garder sous son contrôle, j'ai déjà vu ça fréquemment. Alors, ce n'est pas grave si tu ne te souviens pas de lui. Je pense même que ce serait bien mieux. »

Le garçon haussa un peu les sourcils mais hocha la tête, esquissant un sourire d'excuse à son compagnon. « Oui, tu as sans doute raison, tu es médecin après tout. C'est juste que c'est une partie de ma mémoire tu comprends. Enfin, je vais arrêter d'y penser, désolé de t'avoir embêté avec ça. »

L'homme lui répondit doucement, faisant terre sa petite voix qui lui murmurait qu'il avait mal remplit son rôle de praticien. « Tat-chan, n'aies pas peur de me parler de tout ce qui te tracasse, et du reste d'accord ? Je suis là pour passer du temps avec toi et apprendre à te connaître. J'espère que tu as assez confiance en moi, pour tout me dire, moi je n'ai aucun secret pour toi. Maintenant, passons à des choses plus joyeuses. »

Les deux garçons recommencèrent à s'embrasser à perdre haleine, heureux de se comprendre. Le baiser se fit lentement plus sensuel, plus lent, faisant perdre la tête au plus jeune. Son homme en profita pour avancer son exploration. Il parcourut le magnifique torse de plusieurs baisers et de morsures, marquant son territoire.

Il migra très vite plus bas, atteignant enfin le pénis à moitié érigé du garçon. Il le masturba lentement, infiltrant un plaisir délicieusement érotique et vibrant dans le membre. Une fois, le sexe bien gonflé, le brun engouffra sa friandise en bouche et pompa durement son Adonis languissant et gémissant à voix basse.

Le blessé finit par déverser son plaisir dans la bouche de l'homme, s'échappant avec un petit grognement de satisfaction. Puis, les deux hommes s'embrassèrent de nouveau. Ils furent brusquement stopper par un coup sur la porte. Tatsuha et son petit copain se séparèrent rapidement, puis le plus jeune autorisa la personne à entrer.

C'était encore Shuichi qui venait aux nouvelles, et cette fois Azusa accepta l'invitation à dîner avec joie. Ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est que l'homme qu'il redoutait serait lui aussi présent au repas. Tôma et le jeune chanteur avaient eu la bonne idée de l'inviter parce qu'ils étaient amis. Mais sincèrement, lui se serait parfaitement bien passé de sa présence.

Saraï fit cependant bonne figure et pria que son jeune presque amant ait confiance en lui et ne cherche pas à raviver ses souvenirs en restant trop près de l'idole japonaise. La disposition de la table joua à son avantage, plaçant son rival assez loin de lui et de sa propriété, l'homme avait d'ailleurs fort à faire avec l'autre excité de vocaliste, Shuicihi donc. Une vraie pipelette, un moulin à paroles qui l'arrangeait très bien dans ce cas-ci.

Le dîner se passa dans un calme relatif, tout le bruit provenant seulement du chanteur fou qui ne savait pas parler calmement. Bref, Shuichi empêcha tout le monde de parler, monopolisant la conversation et l'attention toute particulière de son idole et rival.

Bien heureusement, on évita la casse en jugulant l'envie de meurtre grandissante de Mika de ne pas pouvoir parler de trucs de filles avec sa meilleure amie. Tôma avait beaucoup contribué à la chose, en faisant un sourire en coin à sa femme. Si bien que l'orage se pointa après que tous les invités soient partis.

Quelques coups de pieds et diatribes enflammées plus tard, le pauvre chanteur retrouva les bras de son amant avec soulagement, sauvé pour un temps de la force destructrice de sa belle-sœur.

Voilà, dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé. L'incitation pour Drag : Yeux de chat botté tout mimi, tout larmoyant.


	3. Chapitre 3 Fin

**Auteur :** Dragonha, Mag (ou moi si vous préférez)

**Disclamer :** Ne m'appelant pas Murakami, Tatsuha, Eiri et Ryuichi ne m'appartiennent pas. Cependant, il y a un perso, inventé de toute pièce, qui m'appartient, alors pas touche svp.

**Warning :** Alors ceci est une relation homme x homme, homosexuelle explicite. Un rating MM donc. Homophobes, prudes et trop jeunes lecteurs sensibles, veuillez appuyer sur la croix en haut de l'écran merci.

**Résumé :** Ryuichi x Tatsuha. Suite à un accident de voiture, Tatsuha perd la mémoire. Il oublie tout le monde sans exception. Mais n'y a-t-il vraiment aucun espoir de le guérir ? Lemon. J'avertis certains persos sont ooc.

**Anecdote sur l'histoire** : J'avais prévu un OS mais l'histoire complète faisant plus de 40 pages Word, vous aurez une mini fic de 3 chapitres.

L'idée m'est venue d'exploiter un point que j'aurais pu développer sur mon autre fic Gravitation : Be there. Lisez pour savoir de quoi je parle.

Deuxième point, en relisant le manga et le passage où Tatsuha et Ryuichi sont dans le zoo, je me suis dit qu'il aurait pu se passer quelque chose que Murakami sensei aurait pu dissimuler. Je vais chercher loin, mais vous comprendrez toute la fic.

Et après tout ce bla-bla je vous dis bonne lecture.

**L'amour guérisseur **

**Chapitre 3 **

La nuit étant tombée, les Uesugi, et l'autre, allèrent rapidement se coucher, trouvant le sommeil très rapidement. Tat-chan veilla plus tard que les autres pour déverser son amour pour son beau médecin sur le papier. Puis, après seulement, il rejoignit le pays des rêves, peuplé essentiellement d'un joli brun. Cela n'empêcha l'homme aux yeux bleus de revenir et de hanter ses rêves érotiques avec son homme. Et à chaque fois, un regard bleu et triste suivait les mouvements de leurs ébats.

Un nouveau jour se lève, un jour ordinaire où les étudiants vont à l'école, où les chanteurs entraînent leurs voix et où Yuki se la coule douce dans le canapé. Profitant du seul jour de congé de Noriko, Mika et elle s'empressèrent de foncer dans les boutiques et de rattraper leurs conversations importantes, coupées hier dans l'œuf par le chien fou de la bande.

Tatsuha passa une bonne journée de cours, aidé par ses copains quand il approchait d'un escalier. Il leur avait pourtant maintes fois dit qu'il se débrouillait bien, mais non, de vraies mères poules. Inamoto crut bon de souligner que s'il avait toujours besoin de béquilles, ils se devaient de l'aider. Ne pouvant rien rétorquer à ça, il avait laissé couler.

Après leur journée, les trois garçons rentrèrent comme les autres jours chez eux. Enfin, c'est ce qu'ils auraient du faire s'il n'y avait pas eu un empêchement de dernière minute aux portes de l'université.

Le trio s'était arrêté à l'entrée et resta bouche bée face à la petite limousine qui leur faisait face. Plus que la voiture, un homme était adossé au capot et zieutait tous ceux qui sortaient de la cour de l'école.

Quand celui qu'il cherchait apparut enfin un sourire fleurit sur son visage, à moitié masqué par des lunettes de soleil. Pour le coup, Hideaki et Akira se resserrèrent autour de leur ami blessé, méfiant de ce gars bizarre, et se demandant bien sûr qui il était.

Ce dernier les regarda un instant puis redirigea son regard sur son ami brun. Tatsuha l'avait bien sûr reconnu mais avait préféré se taire, conscient que citer le nom d'une idole du rock ici leur amèneraient plus d'ennuis qu'autre chose.

Il réagit cependant quand l'attention du chanteur se recentra sur lui. « Les gars, c'est bon je le connais. Je vais rentrer avec lui, vous inquiéter pas pour moi. A demain. » Un regard entendu des trois amis et le garçon s'engouffra dans la voiture, la portière lui étant maintenue ouverte par son ancienne star préférée.

En quelques secondes, l'automobile démarra laissant les deux étudiants légèrement soucieux de ne pas connaître l'homme qui avait emmené leur meilleur ami. Celui-ci était pourtant certain de ne rien avoir à craindre venant de Ryuichi Sakuma, même s'il ne se souvenait pas très bien de lui.

Comme la dernière fois, l'homme enleva ses lunettes et regarda Tatsuha, inquiet de ce qu'il pourrait encore advenir à cause de lui et de son besoin irrépressible de le voir. Il se savait amoureux fou de lui depuis trois ans maintenant, suite aux excellents moments qu'ils avaient passé ensemble et à leur dernière rencontre. Il ne pouvait tirer un trait sur ce dernier fait marquant qui les avait vus réunis deux ans plus tôt.

Il préféra ne pas y penser ici pour ne pas se donner de faux espoirs. Et puis, il devait faire vite, il avait échappé à son meilleur ami et à ses hommes, mais pour combien de temps ? Il devait retourner au studio aussi vite que possible, mais il se devait de parler avec Tatsuha avant toute autre chose.

« Tat-chan. Je sais que tu ne te souviens pas de moi, mais j'aimerais que tu m'écoutes c'est important. » commença-t-il. « Bien, je vous écoute monsieur Sakuma. » répondit aussitôt le jeune garçon. «Appelles moi Ryuichi, s'il te plaît, comme avant, laisses-moi au moins cette illusion-là. »

Après un bref hochement de tête, le chanteur reprit, expliquant la raison qui le poussait à venir le voir maintenant. « En fait, je voulais te… t'avouer quelque chose seul à seul. Tu ne te rappelles sans doute pas de notre troisième rencontre. Celle d'il y a deux ans… Moi en tout cas je ne pourrais jamais oublier. »

Le chanteur des Grasper était tendu et avait les yeux baissés, Tatsuha par contre le regardait fixement, se demandant où tout cela le mènerait. « Bref, ce jour-là, tu m'as dit quelque chose d'important et sur le coup je n'avais pas pu te répondre. Alors, je vais le faire aujourd'hui, même si tout est contre moi. Tant que je sais que cette fois tu ne l'oublieras pas. Jures-moi que tu te souviendras au moins de ceci. »

Ses paroles n'avaient ni queue ni tête pour le pauvre garçon qui ne suivait pas grand-chose à ce que racontait l'homme. En le voyant tout simplement ainsi, tendu et presque triste ses rêves lui revinrent en pleine figure, il avait la même tête quand il avait rêvé faire l'amour avec Azusa et qu'il soit présent pour une raison inconnue à ce jour.

Le jeune brun revint sur terre quand Ryu bougea de sa place pour s'approcher de lui et s'asseoir tout contre lui. Des mains enlacèrent son cou et la bouche légèrement rosée du chanteur s'approcha de ses lèvres. Un faible murmure s'échappa dans l'air, faisant frémir son destinataire.

'_Est-ce que j'ai bien entendu ! Il… Il vient de dire qu'il m'aime, qu'il me veut tout entier ! Je rêve c'est ça ! Ca doit être un rêve, je suis avec Azusa sensei ! Je ne peux pas le laisser espérer. Il va m'en vouloir mais je dois lui dire la vérité.' _pensa rapidement le jeune homme.

Cependant, il ne put rien dire, coupé net par une bouche qui lui ravit ses lèvres pour un baiser doux et sensuel. Incapable de réagir, Tatsuha ne put que subir cette attaque outrageusement tentante. Peu d'homme de la trentaine pouvait se vanter d'avoir un physique aussi enchanteur et de garder une innocence comme celle qui s'échappait de Sakuma.

Ce fut sans doute, cette innocence qui lui fit perdre la tête pendant les quelques secondes où il répondit au baiser de manière impatiente. Ravi de sa réaction, Ryu-san continua sur sa lancée et approfondit son baiser, le rendit plus sauvage, plus enflammé.

L'échange fut cependant coupé brutalement, l'étudiant le repoussant après s'être difficilement repris. « Je suis désolé. Je ne peux pas, je… je ne peux pas partager vos sentiments Ryuichi-san. Excusez-moi. J'ai déjà l'impression de l'avoir trahi en vous suivant dans cette voiture. »

Le chanteur ravala ses larmes et sourit, soulignant qu'il avait dû le faire pour ne rien regretter par la suite. Le garçon le comprit bien, demandant simplement en rougissant s'il voulait bien le reconduire à la maison. Ce qui fut fait rapidement puisque K roulait depuis un moment maintenant pour le ramener chez lui.

Une fois déchargé, l'étudiant regarda la voiture partir. Puis, il rentra dans la maison et s'attela à ses devoirs pour enrayer le visage baigné de larmes du chanteur. Malgré ses efforts rien n'y fit, les yeux tristes et embués de larmes ne voulaient pas partir.

Ne voyant rien d'autre à faire, il coucha sur un papier vierge son sentiment ambigu pour Sakuma-san. Il y décrivait un sentiment étrange de protection et d'amour mais atténué par son amnésie. Il aurait tant voulu retrouver la mémoire pour enfin savoir ce qui s'était passé entre eux. Il devinait plus qu'autre chose ce qu'il avait du dire ce fameux jour de leur dernière rencontre en date.

Il remplit ainsi non pas une mais trois feuilles. Où il déversait cette impression étrange de plénitude à ses côtés et cette chaleur qui se propageait en lui à chaque fois qu'il le voyait et ce, malgré son handicap.

Dans la voiture de Ryuichi, K voyait dans le rétro son protégé en pleine déprime, les perles d'eau salées tombant sans discontinuer depuis qu'ils l'avaient déposé. Il se décida alors à briser le silence qui s'était installé, pesant et empli de détresse. « Ryu, ne t'inquiètes pas. Mon intuition me dit que quand il sera lassé de cet homme qui a ravi son cœur pour l'instant, il te reviendra. »

« Tu crois, K-san. Moi je me demande surtout qui a pu le séduire. » répondit faiblement le vocaliste. « Tu verras j'ai raison, mon intuition me trompe jamais. Et puis, vois le bon côté, il t'a dit être tombé amoureux d'un homme, et qui semble-t-il ne t'apprécies pas. Moi, je vois bien quelqu'un qui correspondrait à ça. »

Après un bref temps de réflexion, l'illumination arriva sur Ryuichi. « Mais oui, c'est vrai, ce médecin m'a souvent jeté des regards bizarres, glaçants mêmes. Je ne vois pas d'autres raisons à son comportement, il doit avoir peur de moi et de la relation que je peux entretenir avec Tat-chan. Merci K, grâce à toi, je sais quoi faire. »

« Oh! It's nothing. Ryu-chan.» Le trajet continua jusqu'au studio d'enregistrement. Et c'est à l'entrée du bâtiment qu'attendait un Tôma Seguchi énervé et qui hurla sur son demeuré de chanteur en lui rappelant que c'était lui qui avait tout fait pour l'amener à changer les dates de concert.

L'homme fut donc traîné sans ménagement jusqu'au sas d'enregistrement où les répétitions purent enfin reprendre. Noriko, revenue de ses courses avec son amie, ne fut pas aussi dur mais ramena quand même l'attention de son ami sur les paroles de leur nouvelle chanson. A ces mots, Ryuichi reprit son sérieux et une idée germa dans son esprit.

A cinq heures, maison des Uesugi, le médecin faisait son entrée, pas vraiment content. Il reprit cependant son masque de civilité devant les habitants de la maison. Ne voyant pas son patient et presque amant dans le salon, il se dirigea promptement au premier étage. Il toqua un coup sec à la porte de la chambre.

Tatsuha planqua rapidement ses papiers sur Sakuma-san sous son matelas et autorisa la personne à entrer. Leurs regards se croisèrent, et le jeune homme comprit, il savait. Il était au courant de tout. « Je suis déçu, Tatsuha. Je croyais pourtant qu'on était d'accord. » engagea directement le praticien d'une voix tout sauf gentille.

« Je suis désolé, mais il ne s'est rien passé. Et puis comment es-tu au courant ? » répliqua sincèrement le garçon. « Ce sont tes amis qui m'ont averti qu'un homme étrange était venu te chercher à la sortie. »

« Je suis désolé, mais ce n'est qu'un ami et puis c'est aussi un homme gentil, j'en suis sûr, Tôma et Shuichi n'arrêtent pas d'en dire du bien. S'il te plaît, laisses-moi juste le voir, je te jure qu'il ne se passera jamais rien. Tu sais pourtant que c'est toi que j'aime. » se justifia Tat-chan avec tant de ferveur qu'Azusa en fut ébranlé.

Un sourire remplaça le visage colérique du médecin. « Très bien, puisque tu me le jures, j'ai confiance en toi, et je sais que tu m'aimes. C'est juste que ce gars est tellement charismatique que j'ai peur que tu ne te laisses piéger. Promets-moi d'être prudent, d'accord ? »

Le jeune homme jura et l'embrassa en remerciement, puis cala sa tête dans son cou. Il ne vit donc pas l'homme sourire diaboliquement, tout en l'enlaçant. « Mon ange ? » dit-il. « Mmh ? » gémit le brun.

« J'aimerais qu'on essaye un petit truc cette fois, dans nos ébats. Tu veux bien ? » « Heu… C'est quoi ? » eut l'intelligence de demander le garçon. « Oh presque rien. Regardes c'est ça. » Il lui montrait une petite bande de tissu élastique d'à peine quelques centimètres.

« A quoi ça sert ? » demanda curieux l'adolescent. « Tu verras, mon ange. Alors tu veux bien ? » « Heu… ben tant que ça fait pas mal, je veux bien. » « Ne t'inquiètes pas, cher ange, ça ne te fera pas mal du tout. »

Sans plus attendre, ils échangèrent des baisers enflammés. Leur face-à-face se retrouva très vite brisé, quand le plus grand eut la bonne idée d'aller titiller les tétons sensibles du jeune garçon. Celui-ci gémit rapidement et une partie de son corps réagit rapidement au traitement enivrant qu'il subissait.

De ce fait, Tat-chan ne sentit pas les doigts du praticien frôlé son membre et attaché quelque chose autour. Il ne remarqua que plus tard que le tissu qu'il lui avait montré plus tôt enserrait son sexe. « Mais qu'est-ce que… » protesta le jeune homme.

« Chut Tat-chan, ça ne fait pas vraiment mal, n'est-ce pas ? Aies confiance en moi. » Azusa reprit ses assauts de plus belle, caressant une jambe presque imberbe d'une main. L'autre main migra de sa poitrine jusqu'à son pénis. Ce dernier fut attrapé rapidement, un rythme effréné s'imposant d'emblée.

Et le pauvre uke ne comprit qu'à ce moment ce qu'il se passait. « Non ! Arrêtes ça, Azusa ! Je ne veux pas, pas comme ça. Ce n'est pas marrant, arrêtes-toi s'il te plaît. »

« Comme tu voudras mon Tat-chan. » Et effectivement l'homme s'exécuta mais ne s'éloigna pas, persuadé que le gamin allait très vite changer d'avis. « Ah ! Non, tu sais très bien ce que je voulais dire. Tant pis je vais l'enlever moi-même. »

Il allait le faire mais se figea brusquement. « Tu ne croyais quand même pas que ce serait si facile. C'est fou ce que les gens peuvent être crédule. Tu croyais que c'était juste un bout de tissu. Malheureusement, quand on va dans un sex-shop, les choses sont plus que ce que l'on croit. »

« Tu as été dans un endroit pareil? » balbutia Tat-chan. « Oui au début, j'étais simplement curieux mais le vendeur a été persuasif. Et puis, c'est une excellente petite punition pour que tu ne le revoies plus sans moi. Tu es naïf, mon petit Tatsuha comme si j'allais te laisser à ce maudit chanteur. Je vais t'enchaîner à moi. Et puis, je suis sûr que malgré tes paroles, tu adores ce petit vibro révolutionnaire.»

Pour corroborer ses dires, il appuya sur le bouton de commande et augmenta les vibrations. Sur le coup de l'accélération, Tatsuha gémit un peu plus mais finit par se mordre les lèvres. Il se morigéna durant sa 'punition' d'avoir envoyé balader Ryuichi et aussi d'avoir cru en cet homme qui présentait si bien. Mais qui aurait pu croire qu'il dissimulait un côté sadique sous son air d'ange.

Puis, la pression sur son membre diminua, apparemment la délivrance était proche. « Alors, Tat-chan chéri, as-tu retenu la leçon ? » Plus pour échapper à ce malade, il lui dit ce qu'il voulait entendre, qu'il ne verrait plus ce chanteur et qu'il ne penserait qu'à lui. Satisfait, le médecin retira la bande de tissu et finit son petit-ami le faisant se répandre sur ses draps.

« Bien, maintenant nous pouvons passer à ton traitement. Montre-moi donc tes brûlures. » Le jeune homme s'exécuta comme un pantin, ne voulant pas lui donner d'autre raison pour recommencer ce genre de chose. Il fut également sidéré de la facilité qu'il avait à passer d'un mode à l'autre.

Le jeune Uesugi fut content quand l'homme s'en alla. Il se jura de cesser toute relation avec lui et de se trouver un autre médecin, un hétéro sans tendance sadique. Et bien sûr, dans un autre hôpital que celui du fou.

Ainsi, discrètement le lendemain, le garçon passa dans une petite clinique et expliqua son problème au médecin. Celui-ci accéda à sa requête, il le soigna donc, avec la même pommade prescrite que précédemment. Cet homme ne fit aucune difficulté, ayant certifié être un pur hétéro, marié de surcroît.

Encore à la demande du jeune homme, il téléphona à l'hôpital de Kyoto et parvint à obtenir l'autorisation de s'occuper de cet étudiant. Suite à son explication complète de l'histoire, Azusa Saraï perdit son emploi, et son diplôme de médecine.

Ce qui mit évidemment l'homme dans une rage folle. Il était prêt de devenir irrémédiablement fou, toute pensée cohérente ayant déserté son esprit à l'exception du magnifique corps de son ex-patient.

Tastuha ne mesura les conséquences de ses actes que deux jours plus tard. A la fin des cours de cette journée-là, une voiture étrangère s'était garée en face de l'entrée de l'université. Dès que l'homme à l'intérieur vit sa cible arrivé, il démarra en trombe et agrippa l'adolescent, portières ouvertes, le balançant sans ménagement à ses côtés.

Sitôt dans la voiture, l'adolescent fut asphyxié par du chloroforme et sombra dans l'inconscience. L'ancien médecin roula à tombeau ouvert et s'arrêta dans une ruelle. Avec une méticuleuse discrétion, il rentra dans un bâtiment délabré, l'adolescent dans ses bras.

Il avait prévu un unique matelas défoncé et une petite bouteille d'eau pour ne pas perdre bêtement le garçon, à cause d'un manque d'hydratation. Il attendit alors patiemment que le brun se réveille, avant de mettre sa vengeance à exécution.

Pendant ce temps, à la maison Uesugi, on s'inquiétait, Tatsuha n'était pas rentré, alors qu'il ne traînait plus dehors depuis son accident. Mika était sur les nerfs, et Eiri aussi même s'il ne le montrait pas. Shuichi, plus démonstratif se mordait la lèvre et écoutait le moindre bruit.

N'en pouvant plus, Mika eut la folle idée que son imbécile de frère soit allé retrouver son crétin de chanteur. Elle appela donc Tôma sur son portable. Celui-ci décrocha au bout d'un moment, faisant remarquer à sa femme qu'il travaillait là. « Je sais, mais est-ce que Tatsuha serait avec toi ? »

« Que veux-tu qu'il vienne faire ici ? » demanda le claviériste, attirant l'attention de son groupe. « Non, Tatsuha n'est pas avec nous, le studio est de toute façon bien trop éloigné de son université pour qu'il vienne nous rendre visite. Je t'en prie Mika ne vois pas le pire à chaque fois que tu le perds de vue. »

« Oh ! Ca va, tu peux parler toi, qui ne vois que le mal autour d'Eiri ! » hurla sa charmante épouse au téléphone. « Bon désolé, je n'aurais pas du dire ça, mais on a quelques difficultés en ce moment, et j'emmagasine du stress. Oui, on regardera sur le chemin du retour si on ne le voit pas. »

Là-dessus, le blond raccrocha et se tourna vers Noriko. « Bah et Ryu, où est-il ? » s'étonna l'homme. « Tu ne devines pas, vous avez parlé tellement fort que Ryu n'a pas pu s'empêcher d'arrêter le boulot pour aller chercher son ami. »

« Quoi mais c'est une catastrophe ! N'a-t-il donc pas conscience que ce n'est qu'un sale gamin et qu'il risque de s'attirer des ennuis avec ce môme. » Il ne s'attendit pas à la baffe qui cingla sa joue.

« Ecoutes-moi bien Seguchi. Ryuichi est attiré par ce garçon et tu ne pourras rien y changer. Et il est évident que Tat-chan va lui rendre cet amour. Personne ne pourra les en empêcher. Et puis, je te signale que c'est à peu près la même situation que tu as vécue avec Eiri à New York. Tu l'as aimé et tu le sais, tu as reporté ton amour sur Mika par facilité, mais tu portes toujours une attention toute particulière pour cet écrivain. »

« Je te préviens Tôma, si tu fais du mal à ma meilleure amie ou à quelqu'un de sa famille tu auras affaire à moi. Comprends enfin que tu ne peux pas tout contrôler, tu es un être humain et rien d'autre, tu ne feras pas de miracle. L'amour ne se commande pas, saisis-le enfin. »

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux quelques instants, puis le blond brisa le silence. « Peut-être que je ne pourrais pas m'opposer mais la presse le fera à ma place, et ils risquent d'être brisés. Je ne veux pas que ça arrive à Ryu, c'est tout.»

Dans les rues, Sakuma lui ne se souciait plus que d'une chose, dès qu'il avait entendu que son amour pouvait être en danger, il avait paniqué. Pendant la répétition, un sentiment étrange s'était emparé de lui, un frisson lui avait glacé l'échine. C'était un avertissement son Tat-chan était en danger, il en était certain.

Il n'avait donc pas hésité à laisser en plan ses amis pour partir à la recherche de celui qu'il aimait et de son kidnappeur. Il était pratiquement certain que ce docteur soit l'instigateur de tout cela. Il ne lui avait pas fait confiance du tout, remarquant parfaitement la lueur de désir et de folie qui l'habitait quand il regardait son patient.

Et l'homme avait raison, dans le bâtiment désaffecté, Saraï n'avait pas chômé. Au lieu de rester à contempler son bel apollon fougueux, il en avait profité pour lui retirer ses vêtements inutiles, et l'avait menotté à un tuyau.

Peu de temps après le garçon se réveilla. « Ah ! Enfin, tu te réveilles Tat-chan. Je commençais à m'impatienter. » Le petit brun le sentit mal, dès qu'il croisa les yeux de son kidnappeur, il comprit qu'il n'allait pas s'en tirer sans dégâts.

Sans plus de mots échangés, l'ancien médecin s'approcha de sa victime. Enfin, tenta car l'étudiant se défendit. Il avait fait une grave erreur en oubliant d'attacher ses jambes. L'avancée d'Azusa fut donc freinée un bon moment, avant qu'il ne parvienne à se saisir des jambes encombrantes.

« Bien merci, mon garçon. Quelle charmante invitation. Je ne peux pas la refuser venant d'un si beau jeune homme. » déclara vicieusement le psychopathe. Il s'insinua donc entre les jambes du brun et les bloqua de ses mains. L'ex docteur s'apprêta à se pencher sur le trésor qu'il convoitait, quand un bruit sourd lui fit relever la tête.

Ce son fut providentiel, Tatsuha profita de l'inattention de son ancien ami pour caler sa tête entre ses genoux et le faire valser loin de lui. Bien lui en pris, le salaud de médecin fut sonné, et ne s'attendit pas à recevoir un bon coup du droit de la part d'une tierce personne.

Ryuichi était arrivé à temps, découvrant la cache de son rival grâce à un petit objet. « Bravo, Tat-chan, j'ai pu te retrouver facilement grâce à ton portable. » En fait, le chanteur avait eu la bonne idée d'appeler le portable de son ami et avait entendu la sonnerie dans la ruelle qu'il venait juste de passer. Encore heureux que Tat-chan soit bon comédien et ait profité de sa descente de voiture pour glisser son portable près du véhicule. De là, Sakuma avait vite déduit que le praticien n'avait pas pu emmener le garçon bien loin, il était donc entré dans l'immeuble vétuste d'à côté.

« Petit enfant de salaud. Je ne te le laisserais pas, il est à moi. » hurla Saraï se remettant de son coup. L'homme se jeta donc sur son rival. Ryu esquiva les coups et riposta aux attaques. Il n'était pas expert en bagarre mais il savait se défendre. Le combat se poursuivit donc, aucun ne voulant rien céder à l'autre et surtout pas le garçon nu allongé sur le matelas.

Concentrés sur leur duel, ils ne regardèrent plus le jeune homme. Celui-ci profita de la situation pour essayer de se libérer. Par chance, un clou dépassait du tuyau auquel il était menotté. Il se contorsionna donc comme il put pour déverrouiller ses entraves.

Aux prix de quelques efforts et d'une souplesse extraordinaire, il parvint à détacher le premier fer. Il n'attendit pas de détacher l'autre pour aller aider Ryuichi. Trouvant par miracle une planche en bois, il s'approcha doucement et sans se faire voir des deux combattants. Et la matraque improvisée assomma l'ancien médecin, devenu fou.

Certes, l'homme récolta une belle bosse, mais il l'avait mérité, et ainsi il se tiendrait tranquille un bout de temps. « Merci, Tat-chan, j'ai cru que cela allait s'éterniser. Je crois qu'on peut dire qu'on s'est sauvé mutuellement. Moi, qui espérais passer pour un héros s'est raté. Oups ! Désolé, c'est mal ce que j'ai dit, je n'aurais pas du espérer une telle chose. Je ne veux pas que tu sois en danger. Je ne le supporte pas. »

Le chanteur lui fit un petit regard d'excuse. Et enfin remarqua la… tenue de son amour. « Ah ! Heu, tu… Tu vas attraper froid comme ça. Vite, tes habits. » Il avait baragouiné cela en rougissant à la vision parfaite qu'il avait sous les yeux.

Cependant, le garçon ne le laissa pas se dérober. « Ryuichi-san ? Merci d'être venu me sauver. Comment avez-vous su que j'étais en situation critique ? » demanda-t-il.

Le brun s'arrêta dans son élan. « Eh bien, ta sœur était inquiète de ne pas te voir rentrer, alors elle a sonné à Tôma. » « Oh ! » sa voix était basse, et il avait cru percevoir une petite déception. Si bien qu'il continua à lui révéler ce qu'il s'était passé. « Et, tu sais, j'ai eu tout à coup, en pleine répétition, un pressentiment bizarre, que j'ai tout de suite associé à toi, sans savoir vraiment pourquoi. Un peu comme si on était relié tous les deux. »

Ces paroles firent apparaître un petit sourire sur le visage de Tatsuha. Sans en avoir conscience, il s'avança vers la star et l'enlaça. Un petit soupir de bonheur franchit les lèvres du vocaliste. Leurs yeux se croisèrent, remplis de douceur. Et là, un flash vint brutalement s'emparer de son esprit.

Il était dans un parc, ou plutôt un zoo, il voyait la cage des singes et des tigres un peu plus loin. Un homme marchait à ses côtés, il avait des fringues classiques et des lunettes noires sur le nez. Ce dernier se précipita ravi sur la cage des tigres. Il parla alors pour la première fois, lisant le panneau d'information.

« Les tigres sont des animaux fascinants, débrouillards et parfaitement autonomes. Cependant, ils affectionnent aussi leur famille et leur compagne, ils aiment les câlins et sont aussi légèrement joueur avec leurs proches. Ah ! C'est tout toi, Tat-chan je trouve.»

L'homme se figea alors, deux bras venaient de s'enrouler autour de sa poitrine, son ami était derrière lui et l'enlaçait. « Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point c'est vrai. Et vous pourriez en savoir tellement plus sur moi, si vous le désiriez. Sakuma-san, il faut que je vous avoue quelque chose. Voilà, je… je vous aime. Cette journée a été la plus merveilleuse de ma vie, j'ai enfin redécouvert votre vraie personnalité, celle qui m'avait tant plu la première fois, au mariage de ma sœur. J'aime tout de vous, votre côté chanteur comme celui que vous avez avec vos amis. »

« Mais j'aimerais tellement plus. Je ne veux vous forcer à rien, mais souvenez-vous au moins de ça. Et ne me détester pas je vous en prie. Je donnerais tout pour vous. » Sur ce, l'adolescent tourna la tête de son idole et happa ses lèvres dans un doux baiser chaste, puis se retira doucement.

« Tat-chan, je… Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Tu es trop jeune, tu n'as que dix sept ans, et même si je me sens bien avec toi, je ne sais pas vraiment ce que j'éprouve à ton égard. En plus, dans notre monde, les homosexuels ne sont pas bien acceptés, pire dans mon métier, tu pourrais être brisé, et je ne souhaite pas ça. »

« Très bien Sakuma-san, répondit-il doucement, un faible tremolo agitant sa voix, j'attendrais le temps qu'il faudra. Mais sachez que personne ne pourra jamais effacer l'amour que je vous porte. Rien n'y personne ne m'enlèvera cette seule chose qui m'a gardé vivant. »

Le flash se résorba, libérant par là-même la parcelle de mémoire encore enfouie dans les méandres de l'esprit du jeune Uesugi. Il retomba sur terre, la voix de son Ryuichi l'appelait, inquiet qu'il ne bouge plus depuis plusieurs minutes.

« Heu, Sakuma-san, désolé de vous avoir inquiéter. Je vais bien, mieux que bien, je me souviens de tout. Et le principal c'est que vous êtes revenu en moi. » Le sourire du chanteur valut presque un arrêt cardiaque au jeune homme. Le bonheur transparaissait par chaque pore de sa peau. Il ne fut donc pas surpris que l'homme se jeta sur lui pour l'enlacer et fêter son rétablissement, en soufflant son soulagement.

Tous deux heureux, ils laissèrent le bonheur les transporter. Parfaitement conscients de ce qu'ils faisaient, leurs visages se rapprochèrent doucement, et ils échangèrent à nouveau un baiser chaste qui les rendit chose en quelques secondes. Le baiser prit ensuite une tournure plus chaude, Ryuichi essayant d'immiscer sa langue dans la bouche de son aimé. Celui-ci en fut ravi et se laissa aller dans leur premier vrai baiser de couple.

Cela sembla durer une éternité avant qu'ils ne réalisent leur position. Ils avaient un criminel à deux mètres d'eux, et le brun était nu. Pour ne rien arranger, leurs corps avaient décidés de réagir particulièrement fort à ce simple échange. Gênés, ils se séparèrent, Tat-chan attrapant ses vêtements et les enfilant tandis que le vocaliste téléphonait à la police pour enfermer l'agresseur définitivement.

Parvenant à se calmer, avec des pensées dirigées ailleurs que sur l'être aimé, les deux garçons attendirent patiemment les policiers. Ils avaient eu la bonne idée d'enfiler les menottes dont Tatsuha s'était débarrassé aux poignets de l'ex praticien.

En peu de temps, les hommes de lois déboulèrent, attrapant le criminel et prenant leur déposition, puis repartirent aussi sec. L'homme, ayant déjà eu un gros délit dans son casier, ne s'en sortit pas et croupit dans une cellule de prison pendant de longues années.

Bref, la journée toucha à sa fin, et les deux amoureux retrouvèrent leurs amis à la maison Uesugi. Sa sœur l'accueillit en l'étouffant, et la plupart des autres en lui crevant les tympans. Seul Eiri et Tôma ne réagirent pas énormément à la nouvelle, toujours les mêmes qui se la jouent perso.

De toute la soirée, Tatsuha ne put parler avec son Sakuma. Alors que lui se faisait fêter, le claviériste des Grasper avait pris à part son chanteur. Quand ils revinrent du jardin, le brun avait un joli sourire, le blond, lui, souriait désespérément.

« Ah, au fait Tat-chan, je sais qu'il est un peu tôt mais voilà pour toi. » déclara joyeusement Shuichi. Le châtain lui tendait un cadeau, grossièrement emballé mais un cadeau quand même. Il se demanda en quel honneur, il recevait cela, les autres ne lui ayant pas laissé le temps d'annoncer sa guérison.

Il découvrit deux superbes tee-shirts, édition limitée d'un concert des Grasper. L'un représentait le groupe entier, en train de jouer, l'autre n'avait qu'une seule image, celle du chanteur faisant un clin d'œil. C'est pour dire que le garçon fut ravi aussi bien des fringues que de la perche tendue.

« Wouah ! Super, merci Shu-chan. Je savais que tu penserais à moi, comme je t'avais bassiné une heure au téléphone, je t'aurais étripé si t'avais oublié mes tee-shirts des Grasper. » Ses seules paroles figèrent la bande. « Oh ! Aurais-je oublié de vous l'annoncer ? J'ai retrouvé tous mes souvenirs cette après-midi, et grâce à Sakuma-san. »

Tout le monde sauta de joie et le serra contre lui. « Bon sang, c'est génial, et en plus que ça tombe aujourd'hui. Tu dois avoir une belle étoile qui apprécie les coïncidences. » répliqua son beau-frère survolté. « Hein ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes Shu-chan ? » s'étonna le garçon.

« Tatsuha, aurais-tu oublié le jour que l'on est ? » demanda Mika. « Heu… Eh bien, si ma mémoire est bonne on est le 17 juin. Ah ! C'est… mon anniversaire, j'avais oublié ce détail. »

« Tête en l'air de fils ! » soupira son père dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il lui balança son cadeau avant de filer une nouvelle fois à son maudit temple. L'ouvrant sans plus se préoccuper de son cher géniteur, Tatsuha y découvrit un simple bracelet bouddhique. « Eh ben, une fois encore il s'est pas foulé le paternel. » critiqua le jeune homme.

« Allons, Tatsuha un peu de tenue, quand même. » réprimanda Mika. Yuki acquiesça à sa sœur en ajoutant : « C'est notre père, tu ne peux pas t'attendre à un miracle avant des centaines d'années. » « Eiri ! Si c'est pour dire des âneries, fermes-la. » fustigea immédiatement la brune.

Evidemment tout le groupe se mit à rire à la petite dispute. Tatsuha ne fit pas exception, content que tout le monde l'entoure et n'ait pas changé. Shuichi toujours aussi fou et amoureux de son blond, celui-ci se chamaillant gentiment avec sa sœur, et le reste qui tenait lieu de public à leur scène.

Enfin, si une chose avait changé, son amour à sens unique n'avait plus lieu d'être puisqu'il était partagé par le seul homme qui l'ait jamais fait vibrer. En pensant, à cette merveilleuse chose, il contempla son magnifique visage en se disant qu'il avait vraiment beaucoup de chance d'avoir réussi à l'attraper.

La soirée se termina par la remise des cadeaux, même Tôma en avait un pour lui. Et pas n'importe quoi, des places de concerts, pour tous leurs spectacles en ville. C'était bien la première fois que cela arrivait, il se dit que sa nouvelle relation avec son meilleur ami devait y être pour quelque chose, et que du coup, l'homme acceptait leur couple.

Suivi les cadeaux de tous les autres. Il avait en tout deux cd de Bad Luck, trois singles et un album des Nittle Grasper et enfin un DVD musical des… Nittle Grasper. Une belle collection donc. Si bien qu'une fois tout déballer, sa sœur fila à la cuisine et ramena un énorme gâteau au chocolat avec des fraises en garnitures. Les fruits encadraient un simple texte : Joyeux annif Tat-chan.

L'excellent gâteau avait deux bougies en son centre, vite soufflée par le garçon dont c'était l'anniversaire et tout aussi vite coupé que dévoré par les affamés russes de la bande. A la fin, quelqu'un remarqua l'heure et déclara enfin une très bonne nouvelle à Tatsuha. « Ca y est Tat-chan, tu as vingt ans. Alors qu'est-ce que ça fait d'être un adulte, hein ? »

« C'est saoulant quand tu te fous de moi, mais sinon, je suis extrêmement content, j'ai quasi atteint la majorité. Donc, je peux faire ce que je veux. Comme ceci par exemple. » Là-dessus, Tatsuha se leva et se rapprocha de son amoureux, qu'il embrassa passionnément sciant l'assistance.

Certains s'évanouirent, d'autres murmurèrent des « encore » angoissés, « bonjour les problèmes » et d'autres plus optimistes les félicitèrent. Bref, cette anniversaire fut le meilleur de Tatsuha et un excellent souvenir pour les autres, ou presque.

Mais le meilleur arriva après la fête, quand tout le monde partit se coucher. Ryuichi, le seul à ne pas lui avoir présenté de cadeau, passa dans sa chambre pour lui offrir son présent. C'était quelque chose de simple et de personnel.

I know our love isn't easy to live (Je sais que notre amour n'est pas facile à vivre)

The traps have been numerous (Les obstacles ont été nombreux)

But now it's far (Mais ils sont loin maintenant)

Follow the wave of our love (Suivons la vague de notre amour)

I don't keep my voice (Je ne retiens plus ma voix)

And the desire grows (Et le désir s'accroît)

Finally, let's talk our passion (Laissons enfin notre passion s'exprimer)

Now, nothing has importance (Plus rien n'a d'importance désormais)

Except you (à part toi)

Let's be lost we finally some inside the other (Perdons nous l'un dans l'autre)

For stay together forever (Pour ne plus jamais se quitter)

I don't keep my love (Je ne retiens plus mon amour)

And I scream it at the planet (Et je le crie au monde)

Let's be lost we finally some inside the other (Perdons nous l'un dans l'autre)

For nobody don't we never separate (Pour que personne ne puisse jamais nous séparer)

Baby I love you

Le chanteur avait fermé les yeux pour retrouver les sensations qui l'avaient traversé lors de la composition. Il espérait que son amour comprendrait sa chanson et éprouve les mêmes choses que lui en l'écoutant. Il n'avait fait que déverser ses pensées profondes sur sa relation avec lui mais il était content et ravi d'enfin pouvoir vivre au grand jour son amour, c'était là le message principal de sa composition.

Le châtain ouvrit enfin les yeux pour voir la réaction de Tatsuha à son cadeau, et surtout à sa déclaration. Le jeune garçon, assis sur son lit, était au bord des larmes, mais avait un sourire éblouissant. Ryuichi ne sut comment il devait le prendre.

Remarquant son air inquiet, le brun essuya les perles d'eau qui coulaient sur son visage. « Désolé, Sakuma-san. C'est juste que j'ai été surpris, et terriblement flatté que vous me dédiez une chanson. Rassurez-vous, je suis le plus heureux des hommes. »

« Tant mieux, mais si tu veux me rendre heureux moi aussi, évites de m'appeler Sakuma-san. Il me semble qu'on s'est mis ensemble, non ? Alors appelles-moi Ryuichi. » répliqua mi joyeux mi agacé le vocaliste.

« D'accord, Ryuichi. » Son nom prononcé par cette superbe bouche et sur ce ton séducteur ne laissèrent pas l'homme de marbre. Mais alors qu'il s'approchait de son petit copain, un grand coup sur le mur brisa l'instant.

« Vous pourriez éviter d'y passer la nuit ! Y en a qui essaye de dormir ! Non mais, ce n'est pas vrai, on ne peut jamais être tranquille. » hurlèrent les voix de Suguru et d'Hiroshi, provenant de la pièce d'à côté. Quelle joie que son anniversaire rende sa sœur généreuse et laisse toute la bande logé dans la maison.

La magie ayant disparu, les deux pauvres garçons arrêtèrent leur discussion. C'est alors que Ryuichi tourna le dos à Tat-chan pour retourner dans sa chambre. « Mais où vas-tu, Ryuichi-san ? »

« Eh ben, je… je vais dans ma chambre. » répondit son vis-à-vis. « Oh non, s'il te plaît, tu ne peux pas dormir avec moi ? Enfin, heu, juste dormir hein. Je ne veux pas qu'on aille trop vite, et je suppose que c'est pareil pour toi, non ? »

Le chanteur des Grapser ne put refuser sa proposition tant son visage rouge de gêne était mignon, tout comme sa réaction. Aussi, il vint s'asseoir sur le lit et embrassa doucement son amoureux. « Tout ce qui te plaira Angel. » murmura-t-il suavement. Pour le coup, le visage de Tat-chan tourna à l'écrevisse et il se précipita sur son armoire pour enfiler son vieux tee-shirt et son caleçon, le tout composant son pyjama.

Sakuma fit pareil de l'autre côté de la chambre, faisant dos au garçon pour ne pas être tenter de lui sauter dessus, comme il avait voulu le faire dans la bicoque, quelques heures plus tôt.

Sitôt en pyjamas, si on peut appeler ça comme cela, ils s'engouffrèrent dans le lit simple et se pelotonnèrent l'un contre l'autre. Morphée les accueillit presque tout de suite, un sourire de pur bonheur ornait leurs lèvres.

Le lendemain, rien ne changea vraiment, il y en a qui allèrent travailler, d'autres à l'école et d'autre… ben ne rien faire comme à leur habitude. A la fin de sa journée de cours, Tatsuha se rendit chez son médecin de quartier pour voir où en étaient ses brûlures.

Les nouvelles furent meilleures qu'il ne l'espérait, malgré sa visite manquée d'hier, tout guérissait parfaitement. Dans deux, trois jours, il n'aurait plus rien, s'il continuait à mettre la pommade bien entendu.

Les jours suivants furent tous les mêmes et à la fin du deuxième jour, la convalescence de Tat-chan se termina. Ce jour-là quand il rentra à la maison une autre fête fut organisée pour son rétablissement.

Beuverie en réalité pour presque tout le monde, Mika et Noriko finirent pratiquement sous la table. Les garçons tinrent mieux face à l'alcool mais avaient quand même un sacré coup dans le nez. Bref, la bande campa dans le salon toute la nuit.

Seuls, Ryuichi, qui ne buvait jamais, et Tatsuha qui n'aimait pas du tout ce genre de boissons, restèrent frais et dispo. Enfin, la fête, se terminant avec ce spectacle navrant, avait quand même duré jusqu'à plus d'onze heures. Les deux non buveurs profitèrent donc de l'occasion pour aller se mettre au lit, laissant là les cadavres de bouteilles et ceux de leurs amis.

Ils se changèrent, comme les autres fois, dos à dos et prirent le lit d'assaut. Cependant, la proximité de ses derniers jours avait beaucoup frustré Ryu-san. Ne tenant donc plus, il glissa ses bras autour du ventre et des hanches de son petit copain.

Celui-ci s'endormait lentement quand il sentit l'étreinte se refermer sur son corps. Ryuichi l'attira doucement contre lui, logeant sa tête près de son cou. Son souffle chatouilla la nuque de Tat-chan. Un frisson d'anticipation parcourut le corps du jeune brun.

Les lèvres du chanteur s'approchèrent alors dangereusement d'une oreille pour le moins sensible. A peine, un brin d'air dessus et un faible bruit s'échappa de la bouche du jeune homme.

Cela encouragea le vocaliste à poser ses lèvres contre le petit lobe douillet. La zone érogène fut aussitôt attaquée par une bouche impatiente. Le bout de chair fut picoré doucement et avec une telle lenteur que le supplicié dut couvrir sa bouche de ses mains pour ne laisser aucun son.

Ryu l'entendait cependant et arrêta son assaut un bref instant pour lui murmurer à l'oreille. « Tat-chan, j'ai vraiment envie de le faire. Tu veux bien, hein ? » Il avait repris aussi sec la torture de son point sensible qui arracha un oui à sa victime.

Satisfait, le châtain retourna, avec beaucoup de tendresse, son petit ami et ravit immédiatement sa bouche. Le baiser fut immensément tendre mais également animal, le désir guidait le chanteur qui se retenait d'aller trop vite pour ne pas effrayer son amour.

Leur baiser s'enhardit progressivement, La langue de Ryu s'amusant par moment à danser avec sa sœur. A d'autre, il venait suçoter les lèvres ou la langue si douce qui le séduisait par de délicieux mouvements de va-et-vient. Tout leur amour passa à travers ses échanges tantôt tendres, tantôt plus violents.

Le plus âgé continua à embrasser joyeusement son amour mais finit par esquisser un mouvement pour aller plus loin. Ainsi, très lentement, il releva le tee-shirt de son partenaire et toucha du bout des doigts de fins muscles. Lors de son exploration, il se heurta à un petit téton dur qu'il malmena un peu. Puis, entendant les divins sons de son amoureux, s'amusa à jouer avec les deux bouts de chair, les rendant complètement sensibles et pointus.

Tat-chan ne pouvait s'empêcher de frémir et de gémir à ce délicieux traitement, si doux et en même temps si sauvage. Et oui, son Ryu, ce petit sadique, ne faisait pas que toucher ses points sensibles, il les léchait aussi merveilleusement bien, procurant des sensations tout à faits licencieuses au pauvre garçon soumis qu'il était.

Le jeune garçon ne fut donc pas surpris quand son sexe réagit à l'assaut du majestueux Sakuma. Celui-ci, occupé à mordiller un téton, et gardant l'autre prisonnier de ses doigts, sentit tout de suite une chose dure contre une de ses jambes.

Un sourire ravi et légèrement pervers se dessina sur son visage. « Eh bien, Tat-chan, tu es sacrément enthousiaste. Tu cherches à m'allumer avec ton petit corps de dieu ? C'est que ça marche bien en plus. Tu sens comme je suis dur aussi ? »

Effectivement, le garçon le sentait, cette hampe dressée et gonflée sur son aine. Les boxers étaient vraiment de trop. Il semblait qu'ils avaient pensé à la même chose, le vocaliste retirant très vite les deux vêtements gênants. Le contact fut… « Mmmh ! » électrisant, c'est le cas de le dire.

« Ah ! Ryu-san. » « Chut Tat-chan, on ne fait que commencer. On a tout notre temps. » Pour bien le faire comprendre, le châtain se frotta sensuellement sur son corps, avec une lascivité déconcertante. A ce spectacle et à ces sensations, il ne put que gémir de faibles cris de plaisir, et son nom.

Les légers va-et-vient enivrèrent rapidement les deux partis. Ils échangèrent un petit baiser avant que le leader des Grasper n'amorce un mouvement pour continuer l'exploration du torse parfait à sa disposition.

De nouveau, les tétons n'échappèrent pas à son inspection, ses lèvres se refermant sur eux et les léchant à tour de rôle. Il profita de sa ballade sur le ventre plat pour taquiner le nombril et graver quelques suçons dans la chair sensible entre les deux boutons bruns et le petit trou que constituait le nombril.

Ses mains, quant à elles, n'étaient pas restées sages, mais elles avaient migré sur les fesses fermes et bronzées. Le massage de son derrière redoubla les gémissements de Tatsuha, qui était définitivement sensible de partout.

« Tat-chan, si tu gémis encore comme ça, je n'arriverais plus à me retenir. » déclara sérieusement Ryuichi. « Mais… Ah ! Mmmh ! Je… ne peux pas… Ah ! Résister… si tu… me… Ah ! Touche les miches ! »

« Seigneur que tu es sensible, Angel. Tu me rends fou. » grogna un Sakuma en sueur et admirant son chef d'œuvre : son petit ami se tortillant sous la maltraitance de ses fesses. Il ne résista plus à la vision de débauche qu'il voyait, et au sexe gonflé de désir qu'il avait à portée de bouche.

Il s'empara donc sans prévenir de l'organe et l'enfonçant profondément dans sa bouche. Le vocaliste le pompa alors langoureusement, puis de plus en plus vite, rendant son amour complètement extatique. « Ah ! Ryuichi, pas plus ! Pas plus ! Je… Je vais jouir, retire-toi. »

Mais, qu'importe ce qu'il dit, Ryu-san continua à le sucer et à jouer avec ses boules pleines, l'amenant à la jouissance. « Tu l'as avalé ? Mais pourquoi ? » demanda le jeune garçon penaud, d'avoir, enfin d'être venu dans la bouche de son homme. « Pourquoi ? Mais parce que c'est ta semence bien sûr, et elle est délicieuse. »

Le pervers chanteur l'embrassa alors lui faisant goûter son nectar. Le brun gémit mais ne se plaignit pas du goût qu'ils partageaient sur l'instant, se concentrant simplement sur la langue taquine de son petit ami.

Et justement, Sakuma voulait qu'il se concentre sur le baiser, pour réussir à le préparer avec le plus de douceur possible. Il passa alors doucement ses doigts sur le sexe mouillé de son vis-à-vis et dirigea ses doigts vers l'antre cachée. Son index tourna autour du petit trou un instant avant de s'insinuer tendrement.

Un cri étouffé l'arrêta cependant. « Tat-chan, je t'ai fait mal ? » « Non ! C'est… C'est juste que… comment dire ? Je… Je suis vierge. J'ai déjà eu des relations bien sûr, mais je… j'ai toujours dominé jusqu'à présent. »

Ryu fut surpris et lui proposa alors d'inverser les rôles, mais le jeune homme refusa net. « Non, pas question de changer, je me sens bien comme ça. Je veux que ce soit toi et uniquement toi qui me fasse ça. Je t'aime, et je n'ai jamais imaginé qu'un autre que toi me prennes ma première fois. »

Un sourire éblouissant et un baiser plus tard, Sakuma réitéra l'expérience. Au lieu de ses doigts cependant, il refit allongé son Tat-chan et lécha l'orifice abondamment. Ensuite seulement, il fit entrer un premier doigt. Il réussit à passer et commença doucement à bouger dans l'étroit passage.

Le trou s'habitua progressivement, laissant passer un deuxième doigt peu de temps après le premier. Un troisième s'ajouta, faisant perler quelques larmes au coin de ses yeux. Tatsuha supporta la légère douleur et le plaisir afflua très rapidement en lui, les doigts le fouillant avec dextérité et avec des mouvements circulaires.

Ryuichi lui murmura alors doucement qu'il allait s'insinuer en lui. Ce qu'il fit avec lenteur, s'arrêtant quand il voyait le visage de son amour crispé. Finalement, le sexe du chanteur fut comprimé dans le passage du jeune Uesugi.

Le laissant s'habituer à sa présence, il passa doucement sa main sur ses flancs et dans son dos pour le détendre. Puis, ils s'embrassèrent une nouvelle fois tendrement, avant qu'ils ne puissent effectuer les premiers mouvements.

Les va-et-vient furent d'abord lents, avant de se faire plus rapides et bientôt frénétiques. Ils continuèrent à s'embrasser tout le temps qu'ils bougeaient l'un dans l'autre. Et le châtain agrippa le sexe, redevenu dur, de son ange pendant l'acte pour y imprimer le même rythme que leurs mouvements de va-et-vient.

Avec tout cela, les deux garçons se déversèrent rapidement. Ils crièrent leurs noms quand ils atteignirent le septième ciel ensemble. Suite à cet orgasme dévastateur, ils s'écroulèrent sur le lit et se séparèrent de leur étreinte intime pour simplement s'enlacer et s'endormir presque aussitôt.

Le lendemain, la vie reprit son train-train habituel. A l'exception que le plus jeune fils Uesugi, sortait avec une star internationale et allait à tous ses concerts, en tant que vip. Bien sûr, ils ne purent éviter de se faire voir, et l'histoire éclata dans les journaux. Cependant la popularité de Ryuichi ne faiblit pas du tout comme ils le craignaient.

Leur histoire étant très similaire à celle d'Eiri et Shuichi le public le prit plutôt bien. Les mentalités avaient changés depuis et en bien, donc les fans ne trouvèrent rien à redire. Ils firent la une pendant quelques semaines avant que l'affaire se tasse, et que tout le monde trouve normal ou presque cette idylle entre un chanteur et son fan numéro un.

FIN

Voilà, dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé. L'incitation pour Drag : Yeux de chat botté tout mimi, tout larmoyant.


End file.
